The Grim reapers' Daughter
by frozenmellody
Summary: Death isn't something to be taken seriously when you start wearing a black robe, when you start liking that large scythe and when your hair is... pink?
1. The Daughter Sakuras' POV

**Hey guys! this is another story i came up with... i guess i just fell in love with the grim reaper! he's sooo cool! and don't forget his scythe! i wanna have one! . soo anyway here's the first chap! and yey! i'm feeling all better! ^^  


* * *

Sakura's P.O.V**

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm your typical 17 year old girl with Pink hair (**insert a loud blonde girl protesting**) well until I turned 15 I **"Was"** normal. This morning I just saw an old man die, which is like normal for me now. I was your average teenager back then… those were the happy times, then mom introduced me to the Grim Reaper a.k.a… Dad.

I just started High school and I was doing pretty well with everything. I met **Ino Yamaka**, my first/Best friend. When I first set my eyes on her, the first thing that went to my mind is she's pretty. She is actually but I got to know her, now this is how I portray her… "**A loud, reckless, pretty blonde girl" **but she's nice and she sticks out for me when I get into troubles. She's a special girl too. Dad said Ino can see the future like her mother. Ino told me she can avoid death the same with her mom.

The second girl I met was **Hyuga Hinata**. I first saw her in the corner of the homeroom. She was just playing with her fingers and staring at her shoes. I grew to like her shy trait that before I knew it we became friends. As time passed she became more open to me and her shyness lessen.

I met **Tenten **and **Neji **at the same time. They "were" lovers back at that time, sad to say Neji-san had to move to another school and they have to end their relationship. I met them when I lost my phone on my way back home, and it was my luck that Tenten found it and gave it back to me. She's a nice girl but dangerous at the same time. That's why I learned to be resilient, it's because of her.

Meeting** Naruto Uzumaki **and** Sasuke Uchiha **was an accident. My parents and I were on a trip to Hawaii… on a plane. Did I ever mention I don't do well with planes? Well I don't and it's just my luck that I got separated with my parents, that were seated on the back of the plane. I got stuck with two boys, one is a loud blonde which reminds me of a certain friend of mine. And the other was just the bastard chicken haired guy. I thought it couldn't get any worse but guess what? On the landing I felt my stomach turned upside down so I puked on Naruto… accidentally. But I made Sasuke like me in a friendly way and that was one of the good things. Later I found out that they were special boys, like me and Ino. They kind of remind me of an Anime I watched called _Zombie Loan_. They said they see the bad souls which stay with the human and they cause mayhem in our world. But in the normal times they're your common "Hot" rich boys.

I had fun with them. But it all ended on my 15th birthday… my unexpected gift from my parents.

"Sweetie! Happy Birthday" my mom said and kissed me

"Happy Birthday Sakura" dad said smiling at me

"I'm finally 15!" I cheered. I badly wanted to be 15 so that I can go hangout with my friends without some guy named _bodyguard _a.k.a **Stalker**.

"And now that you're 15… your dad and I think it's the right time to tell you"

"Tell me what?" I questioned them

"Hunny…" Mom said and sat next to me on my bed  
"Remember what daddy told you his job was?"

"Yeah… he's a manager at his office"

"Well that's just on normal times…"

"N-normal times?"

"Sweetie…" mom looked at dad and then looked back at me  
"you love daddy don't you?"

_  
"Where's this going?"_

"You won't stop loving him right?" mom said looking keenly in my eyes. I looked at dad who was just smiling and nodded slowly.

"Sakura…" dad started and kneeled down and hold fixed my shoulders  
"Remember the story of the Grim Reaper?"

"Y-yeah…what about it?"

"You're not afraid of him right?"

"No…"

"Sakura…"

"Why are we talking about it ?" I asked my patience boiling

"Sa-  
"Sweetie your dad's the Grim Reaper" mom blurted out. Then she smiled at me like she was the happiest woman on earth. I blinked once, twice even trice and looked at dad who was smiling at me too.

"G-grim reaper? Y-you?" dad nodded and smiled again. With all that smiling he doesn't seem like the Grim Reaper but the tooth fairy. I tried to sum up everything my parents told me but when my mind came to the point that dad was the Grim Reaper with the large black bloody Scythe I blacked out. Days passed I keep thinking about what mom said about dad being the Grim Reaper. I didn't believe it at first but knowing Ino, Naruto and Sasuke, mom might be telling the truth.

Then one dinner, we were eating silently then dad asked me if I know someone named _Ayano Yoshida_. I nodded, she was indeed one of my classmates and a pretty, nice girl she is. Dad gave me another one of his famous tooth fairy smile.

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"Were not that close… but I talk to her sometimes" I said, something inside me is telling me I won't like where this is going  
"Why?"

"Will you miss her?"

"Eh?"  
_"Miss her? Why would I miss her when I see her everyday?"_ I asked my self

"If she left… will you miss her?"

"…Maybe?"

"Really…" Dad said and continued eating his meal. I suddenly lost my appetite and excused my self, when I stood up from the table dad called me.

"Sakura…" I didn't turn around, I have a feeling I know what he'll say and I don't want to see him telling me someone I know will die. I just let him finish and then I left the room. I was right about Yoshida-sans death, she'll got robbed and got killed in font of their house.

Months passed, some other classmates of mine left this world. The worst part is I can't do anything about it, but just to let it happen. Since then I stopped hanging out with my friends except for Ino and the two **MIB**. I don't want to get closer to them cause dad might just tell me that one of them might die. I changed schools, where Naruto and Sasuke was and I think my being friends with them did a great job cause I was named **"Pink Bitch" **almost every girl hates me and that was a good thing. I don't want to make a friend that's not death proof.

But I didn't help to like one teacher there… Chiyo-san. She was my favorite teacher, she's mean but kind at the same time, she taught me everything I need to know about life and how I can live it to the fullest. She was like my grandmother. I can still remember that day… Kurenai-san was reading _Romeo and Juliet _and everybody seemed to like her way of reading cause everyone was paying attention to her, specially the boys. She was pretty and don't forget she has the body of a goddess. I like the way she teach too. I was listening to her when all of a sudden I saw Chiyo right before my eyes. She was standing there across the street, she looks pail and something was kinda bothering her. I saw the stop light turned to red but it looks like something was in her mind because she didn't cross. Soon it turned yellow and it was the time she started walking to the next side of the street. She was in the middle when the light turned green and before I knew it she was already lying on the ground , blood was everywhere, people was all around her trying to save her. When my vision ended, Kurenai-san was in front of me. Her face looks worried and everybody else was staring at me.

"Sakura… are you ok?" she asked me, her voice full of concern. I nodded and I forced to give her a smile which made her more bothered  
"You're crying"

I touched my cheeks and confirmed that I was indeed crying. I wiped my tears by the back of my hand and tried my best to give her a smile.

"I'm ok Kurenai-san…" I reassured her. But I wasn't, what I just saw was not ok. Something was wrong with me and I just know it has something to do with dad. I saw someone die, which is the Grim Reapers job… not his daughter. I checked Chiyo everyday just to make sure that what I saw was not true. But there was this day that she went home early due to headache, she was pail and she was taking a lot of medicine. I just got out of our building when I saw Chiyo, I was about to accompany her when I saw the stop light turned red. I stopped moving when I remembered what I saw a few days ago, I froze. If there was a mirror with me I would probably see my face without any color.

"C-chiy-yo…" that was all I can say. I tried to move but fear was absorbing my whole body. I wanted to rush over there and stop her from crossing the street and at the same time I want to run away, where I can't see what will happen. But I can't even close my eyes or punch my self so I'll black out, the sun isn't even out to make me faint.

"_Do I really have to see this?"_ was the question running through my head. I don't know what to do, my mind was floating and I can't seem to know what was happening that time. Maybe this was all a dream, maybe I'll wake up soon and I'll return to my normal life and these things such as dad being the Grim Reaper will just be a silly dream. But I didn't wake up; instead I proved that this is all reality when I heard a loud crashing sound. I went back to the real world and saw what I fear most. It was indeed Chiyo lying on the ground, blood was all over her and she was looking at me with her half open eyes. My knees went weak and that was the time I fainted.

I kept crying for days, thinking it was my fault. Soon I learned that I have the "**Reapers Eyes" **or what Ino and the other calls **"The eyes of Death" **I didn't want it at first I mean hello? Seeing how people around you die? Would you like that? But then I got used to it. Seeing how people die became normal for me. Dad said sooner or later I'll be able to see the people whose about to die. He said something about seeing their souls next to them. And he was right, on my 16th Birthday I saw my first soul… it was my moms. She was sleeping when I saw her soul standing next to their bed; it smiled at me like how my mom use to do.

Her death was wasn't an accident like Chiyos, she just stopped breathing. I didn't cry when we lost her. It was never our thing to cry when we take away lives and I think mom knew what will happen. But it was the first time I saw dad cry, he didn't even forced to smile or to make me think everything will be ok. He was just crying over his wife… as my dad's wife.

After moms' death everything went back to normal, normal as in dad being the Grim Reaper and me… being the Grim Reapers Daughter.

But everything that had happened was just the beginning…

**End of P.O.V**

**End of Chapter.  


* * *

  
Well? did i make sense? reviews! ^^**


	2. Tears

**Chapter II is up! i had hard times writing this cause it might come out bad (swt) but this is all i can do for this chapter hope it didn't came out that bad... well anyway enjoy^^**

* * *

_Chapter II  
...Tears_

* * *

It was 9am in the morning when Sakura woke up. She stretched out her arms and yawned. She was about to stand up when her eyes turned _Scarlet_. After a minute it came back to normal color, she frowned and sighed.

"It's too early for a death call…" she said and went straight to her bathroom. After sometime, she finished preparing for school and went downstairs where she found her father having coffee… his large scythe on the counter.

"Isn't it too early dad?"

"Just the right time… you already saw him didn't you?" he asked and took a sip on his coffee. Sakura nodded and open the fridge.

"Asuma-san…" she said and found an apple  
"I don't know if Kurenai will be ok"

"Sakura… death is unpredictable…" Mr. Haruno said

"Unpredictable?" the pinkette said and raised an eyebrow

"Just playing with you Sakura…" the male said  
"I know Kurenai and Asuma were your friends"

"It's fine dad… I can't control death… even if it's my friend"

"Sakura… I'm sorry you have to go thro-

"Daad, not this again" she sighed "I'm fine…"

"Ok, ok but if you want to cry it ou-

"Dad…" she closed the fridge and looked at her father  
"Please, the lasttime I cried was 2 years ago…"

"I know… I jus-  
"Dad… I'm okey" Sakura smiled at her father "I'll be going now… Ino might be waiting for me… bye dad!"

"Keep safe Sakura…"

"Ok… and oh dad!"

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy on Asuma" the girl smiled at him and went out the door. Mr. Haruno stared at the door and then down on his coffee.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I'm really sorry…"  
Sakura met up with Ino outside the Yamanaka residence. They always walk to school together, and this is the part where Ino talks nonstop about her visions.

"So there's this new girl coming today and she'll be in our class…oh! And she'll stalk Sasuke-kun everywhere he goes! What a B.I.T.C.H"

"Ino…"

"And oh! Pop quiz on math… you'll get another C-"

"Ino"

"Mac and cheese will be on the menu today and oh! Don't forget Chocolate Sundae! Y.U.M"

"Ino!"

"What?"

"Can you shut up for even 10 seconds!?"

"…"

"Thank you!" Sakura sighed from relief and continued walking

"10... times up! Where was I?"

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?"

"Right… Sundae!"

"Ino shut up!"

"And oh! A new guy will be moving next to your house"

"New guy?" Sakura stopped walking and turned back to the blonde, who just nodded  
"Next to my house?"

"Red hair, raccoon eyes… and a kanji love on his forehead"

"A tattoo?" Ino nodded again  
"Weird…"

"But I think he's nice"

"You think?"

"I haven't met the guy pinky… how should I know?"

"Duh? You're a forecaster" the pinkette said and rolled her eyes

"But I'm not Oprah"

"Ok, ok… hey Ino"

"Hn?"

"How come you can't see who'll die?" Sakura asked  
"I mean you can see the future, but why can't you see who'll die?"

"Cause that's your job… not mine"

"Right…" Sakura gave another sigh and started walking again  
"I'm the next Grim Reaper after all…"

"Yes… and as the next Grim Reaper! Could you kill Kin for me?"

"Now that's a hit mans job…" Sakura smirked "Not mine…"

"Damn…"

-----

When they entered the school grounds every girl was glaring at Sakura… even a few boys. Ino sniggered while looking at Sakura, who gave her one of her own glares.

"What!?" the girl said looking at everybody

"Sakura… now don't get all nutty" Ino said still laughing quietly

"It wasn't my fault that I kissed Sasuke! Someone…" Sakura said glaring more at her best friend  
"Pushed-me"

"And who might that _pretty_ girl be?" Ino said smiling

"Whatever… let's just go before I kill everyone"

"Okeyy pinky" Ino said trailing the other girl  
"Hey Saku, do you have your book now?"

"What book?"

"The one that Kurenai-san said"

"Kurenai…" Sakura's face saddens when she heard there teachers name  
"Y-yeah… I have it…"

"Sakura… something wrong?"

"A-asuma-san…"

"What about hi- oh…" Ino seemed to get Sakura's point  
"How is it?"

"A car accident…"

"Oh…" Ino frowned and sighed then looked at her friend _"I know Sakura's feeling more down than me… I should try to cheer her up"_

"Kurenai-san's a tough girl…" Ino smiled and looked out the window. Sakura looked at her and believe in her friends words. She smiled back and nodded "She'll continue living…"

When both girls went inside the room, as same as a while ago, every girl was looking at Sakura, who didn't mind them and continued walking to her seat. Sakura just stared outside and admired how peaceful the world was. Not caring about death and everything else, only wanting this pea-  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Sasuke-sama's here!"

"_So much for peace…"_ Sakura rolled her eyes and just took out her phone. The loud screaming coming from outside became louder… then it became all silent.

"Eh? No more screaming?" she closed her phone and looked up only to meet onyx eyes staring at her emerald ones. She blinked twice then her eyes narrowed "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing… just staring at your sparkling eyes… _Babe_" Sasuke smirked

"Get out of my sight or I'll take your eyes out… _**BABE**_" Sakura said in an unfriendly tone

"Could you give me another kiss first?" he said mockingly

"Sure… but I have to** kill** you after" Sakura gave the handsome boy one of her evil grins. And went closer to his ears and whispered  
"You know I can…"

Sasuke smirked and move away from the mini demon in front of him and walked to his chair. Sakura looked at him and gave him the finger and then looked back at her phone.

-----

In the middle of Kurenais' class Shizune, the principals' assistant came inside the room with a clipboard in hand. Sakura looked at Kurenai, who was reading the paper on the clipboard then Ino passed a piece of paper on her desk. She unfolded it and read the words.

"_Here comes the bitch…"_ the pinkette looked at kurenai again who was now talking to Shizune. She looked at Ino who mouthed something.

"What?" Sakura said  
"Ok class… today we will have a transfer student from Suna high"

"_Suna high? That was my school before…" _Sakura though and continued listening to Kurenai.

"Her name is Karin-  
"_Karin? Why isn't her name familiar?" _

"Now be nice to her, I'll assign someone to tour her around school grounds later" Kurenai said and motioned Shizune to let the girl in. Everybody looked at the girl who entered the room. She has red, long hair that's tied to a neat half pony tail, red glasses, pinkish white complexion, and an hour glass body. All in all she was really pretty.

"Now class this is **Karin-**"  
"_Her face is unfamiliar…"_ Sakura though and looked at the new girl who was looking back at her _"What the hell is her problem? Why is she looking at me?"_

"Now Karin… would you tell us something about your self?" Kurenai asked politely. The girl nodded and smiled at everyone.

"My name is Karin-  
"_Maybe Ino's right…I think she is a bitch"_

"I'm 17 years of age and I came from a respected family. I transferred here cause of confidential reasons that I might as well keep, I would love to make friends with all of you and I look forward of _**you **_being nice to me…" Karin finished speaking and looked at Sakura in an un-nice way.

"Well thank you Karin… you may sit next to Sasuke-kun" Kurenai said  
"Sasuke, please raise your hand so Karin can see you"

Sasuke raised his hand lazily. Karin smirked and walked towards him, but before she reached her sit, she stopped next to Sakura. Sakura stared at her table and didn't move an inch.

"Nice to finally meet you… _Haruno Sakura_" Karin said and then continued walking to her assigned sit. Sakura just looked puzzled and looked back at Karin who was now looking at Sasuke dreamingly.

"_What was that about?"_ Sakura asked herself then turned back to Kurenai, who was talking to Shizune again and this time tears are coming out of her eyes "Kurenai…"

Kurenai ran outside of the room leaving Shizune behind. Everyone looked confused and was looking for answers. Shizune went up the platform and face everyone.

"There will be someone to substitute Kurenai-san for today…" the woman said and left the room

Sakura looked down and can't help but feel distressed. She remembered how Chiyo died right in front of her eyes. She blamed her self and kept feeling guilty about what happened. And this picture just brought her back that feeling… Guilt.

Sakura stood up and walked out of the room. Everybody looked at her then continued on their lives. Ino stared at the door and just sighed; she knew her best friend's blaming her self again for what happened. She looked out the window and then she foresaw something… Sakura, trying to jump off a building. Her eyes widen, she stood up and ran to follow her friend.

"_Sakura… don't do it, please no!" _when she arrived at the rooftop Sakura was sitting on the railings. She pulled the girl off the railings, which caused them to fall on the roof ground "What the hell are you thinking!" the blonde shouted

"I want to die!"

"Are you insane?" Ino said trying to calm her friend down "Do you think you can die that easily!"

"I'm trying!"

"There's no point in trying!" Ino said and slapped her friend. Everything seemed to stop, nothing can be heard only the sound of skin that clouts each other. Sakura stood up and looked at Ino who was glaring at her.

"I-Im sorry…"

"You should be! You had me worried!" Ino stood up and hugged the pinkette

"Im sorry… I just don't think I can keep this up anymore…"

"Sakura… I know it's not easy… I know you hate this more than I do, but don't think you have to face this alone! I'm here Sakura! I'm here!" Ino hugged her friend tighter "I'm always here… I won't let you go through with this alone"

"I-ino…"

"Cry if you must… Let it out Sakura"

"I-ino…" Sakura quietly said, her knees weakened and slowly sat down with Ino supporting her. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall down. 2 years was too much to keep the pain locked up inside her. 2 years is too much to keep the tears unseen by anyone, no one knowing how much she hated people leaving, but this is her life… and she is the Grim reapers daughter… and it will never change…

Never…

**End of Chapter.

* * *

**  
**Soo! was it that bad? please don't kill me! please review! .**


	3. Meeting Death himself

**I'm going to work on Chapie 4! that is all! now enjoy reading^^  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Meeting Death himself__

* * *

_

That afternoon it unexpectedly rained. Sakura volunteered to keep Kurenai company to make herself a little calm. They were inside the hospital, outside Asumas' room. Kurenai just stopped crying and she was telling Sakura their sweet memories. Sakura was feeling guiltier about Asuma when she heard how the woman next to her loves the men inside the room.

**Sakuras' P.O.V**

"Before he left this morning, he said something to me" Kurenai said to me

"What did he say?" I asked her, Kurenai couldn't get that smile off her lips  
"Kurenai-san?"

"He said that no matter what happened… he will always stay with me…"

"H-how can he s-stay with you? I mean… the doc-

Kurenai giggled and took my hands and clasp it gently, she closed her eyes and smiled. I looked at her in a confused way _"Why is she smiling?"_

"Sakura… as we all know, those who die leave behind their love ones…"

"Is that wrong??"

"Yes..."

"H-how can that be wrong?" I questioned  
"I don't see my mom anymore…"

"Sakura… you don't have to see them to know if they left or not" she said to me. I don't understand. How can they not leave? There already dead, I asked Kurenai how that was possible but she only smiled. She was about to say something when doctors and nurses rushed inside the room "Asuma-san…"

"**It's time…**"

I heard dad say behind me, I looked back and I saw him wearing the black cloak the Grim reaper wears in his stories. This was the first time I saw dad as the Grim reaper, I had goose bumps, and I was just staring at him. He said normal people can't see him when he's the Grim reaper.

"Dad…"

"Sakura…" Kurenai took my hand and we went inside the room, where I saw the doctors doing something to Asuma. I looked at Kurenai and I saw her crying again, I couldn't help but to feel more miserable just by looking at how Kurenai tries to be strong. I looked back at Asuma but something else caught my eye… It was his soul, and it was with dad. It was like just how moms' was, but this time there was some kind of glowy string that was like tied to one of it's fingers and it was connected with one of Asuma's. Dad looked at me and then at Asuma who nodded.

I think he can see dad, he's looking right at him. Asuma called Kurenai and motioned her to come forward and so did the woman.

"Kurenai…" He said weakly  
"I'll always stay with you…" there were those words again. Kurenai smiled back and nodded.

"I love you…" I heard her say. Asuma smiled and looked back at dad who smiled. I saw dads' eyes turned Red like mine when I foresee some ones death but his was redder. He raised his right hand and there his scythe materialized the thing that he couldn't live without… the thing that ends ones life. Asumas' soul raised his finger and so did Asuma, dad nodded and raised his scythe as well.

"A-asuma…" I tried to call his name out but it only came out as a whisper but to my surprise he heard it… and it was only him who heard me.

"It's ok Sakura…" he whispered back and smiled at me. My breathing become more intense when I saw dad cut the glowy string that connects Asumas' soul to Asuma. The moment that he did, Asuma's hands fell lifelessly and the thing that makes the beeping sounds made a very long beep. The room went quiet, the doctor tried to revive Asuma but I know he won't wake up anymore. I looked for dad but him or Asumas' soul wasn't there anymore. I left the room quietly for I don't think I can take anymore. I closed the door gently and just stood behind it, I can hear Kurenai crying inside. I was sad but something about those words that both Kurenai and Asuma said made me less gloomy.

* * *

That night I cried myself to sleep because of what happened. Kurenai said I shouldn't keep how I feel inside, crying doesn't mean I'm weak it only mean I'm strong enough to show emotions. Everybody feels pain, even the meanest person on earth cry. Those were kurenais' words and I felt like a normal person again when I heard her say those words.

When my clock hit 12am I was woken up with a Death call. A boy was walking down the subway when he gets shot on the chest; no one came to help him. When my vision ended I just sighed and stood up from my bed. I wasn't that sleepy anymore so I just went outside my balcony. I embraced the coldness of the breeze; it wasn't that chilly even when I'm just wearing a tank top and my red pajamas.

I sighed and looked down where I saw some people looking at me. There was a blonde girl, she looks like she's a year older than me and she's looking at me like there's a "I'm a bitch, kill me now" sign on my forehead. There was this brunette guy who was smirking evilly at me like he's up to no good, I glared at him but that just made him smirk even more. Then there was this red haired guy… who was looking at me blankly like I was the most boring person on earth! I was about to go back inside my room when I saw something beside him… his soul, who was…

_"What the? It's looking at me the same way that red haired guy's looking"_ I said to my self. I looked closely at the red haired guy then my eyes widen. He was the guy Ino was telling me about and the guy I just saw die. I felt strange, this isn't really a big deal but why does it seemed like something was just not right?

I shrugged the feeling off and went back inside my room. I though about the guy and felt strange again.

"Why is it that I feel like they know me?" I asked my self  
"Am I on the newspaper?"

I sighed and went back to bed hoping tomorrow will be just another normal day for me… the next Grim reaper…

**End of P.O.V**

Sakura went outside their house the same time as yesterday. She walked out their gate and closed it quietly, and then she noticed the house next to them was open. She remembered the people from last night and Ino's predictions.

"Right… New neighbors" she said and continued walking to Ino's house. When she arrived at Ino's place Mrs. Yamaka was outside their house, she greeted Sakura and smiled at her.

"Good morning Sakura-chan…"

"Good morning Obaa-chan…" the girl greeted back  
"Where's Ino?"

"She'll be down in a moment dear, she just needs to do something" the woman said "Would you like to come in?"

"N-no thank you… I'll just wait her here…" the pinkette said

"Okey…" Mrs. Yamaka said, her smiled disappearing. She looked intimately at the girl in front of her "Sakura…"

"Y-yes?"

"Be careful…" she said and hugged the girl "Don't easily trust someone you think is worth it"

"E-excuse me?" the girl questioned but Mrs. Yamaka didn't answered her but instead just gave another smile  
"Oba-  
"Hey pinky! Ready to go?" Ino said as she went outside their gates

"… Y-yeah…"

"Sakura? Something wrong?"

"N-no… I'm fine" Sakura said and smiled

"Okey then.. let's go?" the blonde asked. Sakura just nodded  
"Bye mom!"

"Goodbye hunny… be safe…" the woman said looking at Sakura who stared back at her "Sakura…"

"H-hai…"  
"Bye!"

* * *

On their way to school, Sakura seemed to be quiet and not minding about Ino's non-stop blabbing which caught the blondes' attention.

"Sakura…"

"…"

"Sakura!"

"W-what?"

"What's wrong with you?" Ino asked  
"You're not telling me to shut up"

"You're talking… that would be rude"

"Rude?" Ino touched the pinkettes' forehead  
"You don't have a fever and yet you're acting strange"

"I'm fine…" Sakura said and took Ino's hand off her forehead. Ino watch her best friend. Something was bothering her and Ino knows it.

"Tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"I know something's bothering you…"

"Nothing is…"

"You know sooner or later I'll see what's going on with you… you might as well tell me now" Ino said making an excellent point

"…"

"Well? Are you going to start talking or we'll just wait for my greatness to work?"

"I saw the guy you told me yesterday…"

"The red haired guy?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"I saw him die too…"

"And you're bummed because?"

"I don't know… I just feel strange about that guy…" Sakura confessed  
"Something about him scares me…"

"Scares you?" Ino laughed "You?... scared of a human?"

"Something funny about that?" the pink haired girl raised an eyebrow

"Earth to pinky! You're the next Grim reaper! You're dad's the Grim reaper! If you're afraid of something it's you getting a big fat F on finals!"

"I can still be afraid of things… like you making sense…"

"Now that's so- Hey!" Ino glared at her friend who was smirking  
"Why you-  
"See? You're even scared of yourself if you make sense!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Whatever you say pig…" Sakura said and started to walk ahead of Ino

"I wish you trip!"

"Like that wo-Ugh!"

"Oh I'm good…" the blonde smirked. Sakura fell down when she bumped with someone. She rubbed her head and cursed under her breath.

"Would you watch where you're going…"  
"Excuse m-

Sakura looked up and saw the red haired guy from yesterday. He was staring blankly at her again "Y-you…"

"Sakura!" Ino said and helped her up "You ok?"

"Y-yeah…" Sakura looked back at the guy  
"You're my neighbor right?"

"I don't have time to answer you're question…" he said and started walking the other way

"What a ba-  
"Ino… he's the guy I'm telling you about… don't you remember him?"

"He looks the same… but I think I said he might be nice…"

"Well not everything you see is true… and like you said… you're not Oprah"

"Well don't mind him…" Ino said "Let's go or we'll be late…"

"O-okey…" Sakura said and nodded. She picked up her mailbag and looked where the guy walked in. She heard Ino shout to hurry up and she shouted back. When they entered the school Sakura let Ino go on to their classroom.

"I just need to wash my hands… you go on…"

"Ok… but hurry up or you'll be late" the blonde said, Sakura nodded and walked to the girls room. When she finished, she passed by the principals' office and over heard the principal and someone talking. She paused when she noticed that it was Kurenai that was talking to the principal.

"I understand… But how long will you be on leave?"

"… I don't know, maybe until I can face my students again…"

_"Kurenai's leaving?"  
_ "Alright… I'm granting you the leave…"

"Thank you Tsunade…"

Sakura heard footsteps nearing the door so she ran and bumped on someone again. She fell down flat and stayed there on the floor. She cursed her self _"Stupid! Why can't you even act normal!"_

"Haven't I told you to watch where you're going…" Sakuras' eyes shot open and looked at the person she bumped on. Everything seemed to stop when she saw the guy from that morning.

"Y-you…" she said "W-what are you doing here?"

"Like what I said before… I have no time to answer your stupid questions…" the guy said and walked past her

"Are you always this arrogant?"  
"Are you always this loud?"  
"What!?"  
"I guess you are…" he said turning his back "That means I don't like to see you again… Strident girl…"

The guy said smirking. Sakura glared at him but he only continued walking to the other side of the building.

"WHAT!? Why you! Come back here! I'm not loud! I'm perfectly quiet! Y-you arrogant bastard!" she shouted and stomped her foot from rage. She treaded heavily her way to their classroom. When she entered their room, everybody was looking at her in a questioning way. She sat on her chair in an angry manner which caught her friends' attention.

"Pinky? What's wrong?"  
"Hey Sakura-chan? You look distressed…"  
"Something wrong babe?"

"Call me babe again and I'll suck out your soul! THIS very moment!" She said and grabbed Sasuke by his collar  
"Do you understand that!?"

Sasuke just smirked "Yes ma'am…" he said in a sexy way that made everybody in the room melt… well except Sakura and Ino who was looking at the door.

"Eh… Sakura… Isn't he that guy we saw earlier?"

"What?!" the pinkette said and turned towards the door and saw the reason why she's really pissed. Her rage seemed to rise when she saw the guy.

"YOU!" she shouted

"You again… I thought I said I don-  
"Who cares about what you say! Do I look like I want to see you too!? Arrogant red haired bastard!" she pointed at him but he only smirked and started to walk near her. When he was about inches away from her face, he glared at her. Sakura shivered when she saw his eyes. Something in those eyes of his made her scared… like death was staring at her. The guy saw the fear in her eyes that made him smirk.

"Looks like Ms. LoudMouth's afraid of something…" he said and walked in front of the class, just in time for Kurenai to walk in.

"Ok class… please take your sits" the woman said  
"There will be a new student joining us today…"

Sakura was still staring at the guy, fear still in her system _"W-why do I feel scared? W-what's with that guy that made me nervous?"_

"His name is Sabaku no Gaara…" Kurenai said and smiled at the boy "Could you say something about your self Gaara?"

"I rather not…" he simply said. Everybody looked at him in a questioning look

"Ok Gaara… I respect your decision…" the woman smiled again  
"You may sit next to Sakura… Saku-  
"What!?"  
"Sakura? Something wrong?" Kurenai said

"Kurenai-san! Please! Not next to me! He can sit anywhere else but please let him sit nowhere near me!" the girl pleaded

"Sakura-chan did something happened between you two?"

"Yes!"  
"No…" Gaara interrupted

"Well then… if there isn't anything wrong… Gaara you may proceed to your sit next to Sakura"

"Wha-  
"Thanks" He simply said and smirked at the pink haired girl now beside him

"This guy is really pissing me off!" Sakura thought and glared at Gaara

"Sakura please take your sit" Kurenai said

"H-hai…" Sakura answered back but kept glaring at Gaara _"Bastard…"_

Gaara smirked and started watching Sakura get pissed from the corner of his eyes  
_"This life will be very interesting…"

* * *

_

**_Ha! what is about the title? i dunno? i just think it suits Gaara-kun! nah! kiding! you'll know why! i'll just let imagination run your mind! bwahaha!! oh i'm evil! reviews! XD_**


	4. The Jobs

**Hello my dear readers! i'm really sorry for the VERY late update! i hade problems with what to do here... not to mention the "Greek Mythology" thingy... i just want to put more action! XD so here is chapy 4. oh! and don't worry about the things that you're not familiar of it will be in the last part of this chapter.**

**If i forgot to add something that bothers you please PM me and i'll explain it alot better.. :) THANK YOU! and ENJOY!  


* * *

  
**_Chapter IV  
_… _Blazing rage_

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**  
_  
_"Great! Just great!" I said and took a hand full of chips inside my mouth. Damn that red haired bastard for making me eat such awful excuse for food, sure I was mad at him before but for making me touch such horrid victuals!? He must be insane!

"S-sakura-chan you should take it eas-

"U-RU-SAI" I said in a deadly voice. I don't want to go harsh on my blonde friend but he knows better than to calm me down which really never happens if I'm infuriated. I just glared at him and went back to putting the ghastly silly justification for potatoes.

"Naruto's right Saku… that's you 5th bag of ch-

"I-said-shut-up" I repeated and glared at the two blonde and then opened another bag of the said potatoes. I don't have anything against the vegetable, I just don't eat chips or anything that doesn't have anything _good_ in them.

"You know Sakura…" Sasuke started  
"What!?"

"That wasn't half bad…" He smirked at me. Boy I wanted to scratch that smirk off his beautiful face… I mean he is really _hot _from the first time I've seen him but his attitude is just revolting! And I can't seem to stand it.

"Am I not speaking Japanese here?" I said, nobody answered me "Ahora ¿me entiendes?"

"Oh not his again…" I heard Ino say and slap her forehead, I smirked inside. They really hate it when I do this  
"Sakura, fine we'll shut up"

"Oho! ahora me entiendes!"

"I really hate it when you speak Spanish…" Sasuke said looking bored as ever

"Me too… it makes my head hurts…" Naruto added

"Good! Now leave me alone!" I shouted one last time and left them. I walked outside the cafeteria and just sat on my favourite spot, where all I can see are trees, the wind's fresh, no one to irritate me like this red haired kid next… to me…

"Waah!" I shot up and pointed the red haired bastard who made me violate my diet by eating the malodorous chips! I stared at him and found him "Is he sleeping?"

I slowly walked in front of him not wanting to wake the bastard up, so I slowly crept to him leaving a large amount of space between us. I stared at his face… his cute, calm face. I blushed a little just by starting at him, something was cute about him-

"_When he's sleeping…"  
_"What do you think you're doing…"

I rapidly moved away from him when I heard him speak, the blush still on my face and it's rapidly spreading I might add. I looked away and didn't made a word, plus the fact that I didn't know what to say.. I mean if you were in my place would you say "Oh nothing just ogling at you, while you're sleeping" hello?

I felt him stood up, I looked at him and saw him leaving "Where are you going?" was the first words that came out of my mouth. I don't care why or where he was going but it so happens that, those were the words that I could think of as of that moment. He looked back at me and just stared like _"Oh! So you can talk?"_

"I'm not obliged to answer to you…"

Was all he said. I fumed, went red from anger again. Everything about this guy makes me loose my sanity! I rushed in front of him and badly pointed at him, but to my dismay nothing came out of me.. Not even a "Why you!" or even a "Bastard!" so I just stomped my foot and walked out of there to lessen my humiliation. I heard him snickered thou.

When I walked back inside the cafeteria, I saw the others talking to a familiar face. I walked closer and remembered who the guy was. He was with Gaara that night they moved next to my house. The guy noticed my presence and neared me.

"Hey there"

"H-hi…" I backed away a little "Y-you're my new neighbour right…"

"That's right _hotstuff_…" he smirked at me and neared my face again as if he's going to kiss me any moment "So how about you give me a welcoming kiss?"

"Excuse me?"

"Surely you've already given one to Gaara…"

"What?"

"Oh come on _babe_"  
"_Great! Another Sasuke!"  
_"I'm experts at your type…"

"My type?" ok I was getting really confused about this guy "What are you talking about?"

"The sweet and innocent type…" he smirked at me, what it is about guys smirking? "The I don't know where's my new room can you please help me then by the end of the day you'll be making out with me type"

"I'm sorry I'm not getting you…"

"Or let just say, you can be the playing hard to get type" he smirked again which like pissed me off and made me twitch my eyebrows. I clenched my fist but forced my self to stay calm "So you can save the trouble and why not make out with me now?"

Ok that was that! He was at my limits so I did the only thing that was best for a situation like that… I punched him… relentlessly earning a gasp from everyone inside the cafeteria. But to my surprise I found him still smirking, but this time a knuckle mark on his left cheek.

"Look here _hotstuff_! I'm not any of those types of yours or any types at all, and just to put it this was I'm no playing hard to get, innocent little miss make out! If you ever cross that line you won't just get a punch from me! Got it!?"

"Yes ma'am" he smirked again making me want to land another one on his face. If it wasn't for Ino stopping me I would have had done it.

"What was that about!?"

"He pisses me off!"

"Someone got on your nerves again?" Ino asked me like that's new. People get on my nerves easily… specially guys like him  
"Look Sakura, I think Kankuro-san just liked playing with you…"

"Kankuro? And playing with me?"

"He's a play boy… I saw this coming, by the end of the class he'll apologise to you… and Naruto and Sasuke don't see anything bad about him either…"

"That doesn't change the fact that he's on the _to die_ list…" I said and looked at the guy known as Kankuro. I saw him talking to some girls fluttering their _fake _eyelashes to him, Ino was right… he is a playboy.

"Look, just don't mind him…"

"Who ever said I care about him? He isn't worth my time"

"Then why are you still mad?"

"It's that Gaara guy isn't it?" Sasuke said

"No!"

"Like I'll believe that…" he said and smirked at me. I really hate smirking people

"Like hell do I care about you believing me!?"

"Easy there tiger…"  
"Sakura-chan you have to calm down…"

"Easy for you to say that! You're life isn't a living hell! You can't see people d-

I didn't get to finish my sentence when Inos hands stopped my mouth "You were about to broadcast that you're the reapers daughter!" she hissed at me. Ok that made me calm

"Get your self together Saku!"

"Fine…" I said and sat on the table trying to just shut my mouth. Then I remembered what Kurenai forced me to agree on. I sighed and just looked at my watch, which I really never wear.

"Hey Saku-chan… isn't it time to tour Gaara around school?" Naruto said which made me give out another sigh.

"Yeah… it's about time" someone said behind my back. I looked back and found the Devil himself "Hey loud mouth…"

My ears twitch at what I heard him call me "What?" I asked him but got no reply at all, he just started walking away again "Ugh! What is up with him!?" I shouted and caught up with him.

"Can't you just tell Kurenai-san I did this?" I asked him but he chose to keep his mouth shut "I know you don't like me… and personally I don't like you either"

"Can't you go on this tour with out opening your mouth?"

"I-

"Ok, you can't…" he said cutting me off. I glared at him but he didn't mind, he just kept walking _"Calm down Sakura… he's just trying to piss you off"_

"Oi, loud mouth… you coming?"

"Would you please stop with the loud mouth nick name?" I asked irritation flowing out of my voice. That was the last thing I heard from him, during our tour he was just quiet. The only thing that I heard from him was when he asked if there is a library somewhere near the school. Something about him really makes me curious…

**End of P.O.V**

Sakura was walking back home alone that afternoon, Ino was gone somewhere with Sasuke and Naruto so she was left alone… the way she'd like it to be. Not worrying someone close to her will get hurt because of her status.

"Grim… Reaper…" she whispered. She stopped when she felt someone looking at her, she looked behind her but no one was there, so she continued walking not shrugging off the feeling of being watched. When she arrived in front of there house, the pinkette felt the same feeling as before… like someone was watching her.

"Anyone there?" she said looking around but still found no one "Hello?"

When she found no one she turned back towards the house only to come face to face with a dog… a three headed black dog.

-----

Ino, Naruto and Sasuke jumped on a building and looked down. The two looked at Ino who nodded, and raised her right hand. She started mumbling some sort of chant followed by a crescent moon staff emerging from her hand.

The rod was long and it was gold, on the part where Ino was holding it was a black grip. The Crescent moon was glittering yellow and the stars inside it were yellow as well.

Ino placed the staff in front of her and chanted her spell "Curse of Hypnos!" she shouted on the end her eyes turning golden yellow. After a second or so her eyes went back to normal and the three of them jumped down the building, landing softly on the ground. Ino looked around and saw everybody was sleeping soundly where they were at a minute ago.

"I really like that talent of yours Ino" Sasuke said

"Oh it's nothing Sasuke-kun!" the blonde said fluttering her eyes  
"Now let's go find those blood suckers!"

"Yosh!"

"If you two find any _**Keres** _se-

"Ahhhh!"

"There!" Naruto shouted and ran to the direction of the scream the two following behind them. When they found the source of the cry they saw a girl being eaten alive. Her stomach was half eaten already and her foot was no where to be found. She was trying to pull the _person _on top of her who was too busy in taking her intestine.

"That's just gross…" Ino said looking disgustingly on the view "Can you two handle this? I can't…"

"Hey Bastard!" Naruto shouted "How bout you have a piece of me instead!"

The Keres looked at him with those bloody red eyes and threw what's left of the girls' intestine behind. Fangs drenched in blood and the clothes it was wearing was all bloddy.

"Oho! Our blood-suckers' a girl…" Naruto said and looked at the monster. Who was looking at Sasuke "I think she likes you Teme"

"Shut up"

"Ok dude! Now Monster… let's do this quickly" Naruto grinned and took out a silver sword behind his back. The Keres didn't pay attention to the blonde instead charging Sasuke who took a jump and landed next to Naruto.

"If you're going to finish her, do it fast will you?"

"Tch! Show off" Naruto said and charged the _girl _and simply sliced its body. It fell to the ground "That was easy…" he added and lodge his sword to the Kereses' head, the body of the Keres diminishing, a gold coin replacing the body. Naruto picked it up and tossed it.

"Where's Ino?"  
"With the girl…"

Ino kneeled down next to the girl who got assaulted. The girl was still breathing but she was almost dying. Ino placed her hand above the girls' eyes, closing it.

"Please… Help…"

"_Eternal sleep…"_

"… Me…"

The two boys walked to her side. Ino stood up and looked at the two who nodded in understanding what happened.

"You guys know what to do…" she said and walked out of the way. Naruto picked up the girl (What's left of her anyhow) gently and looked at Sasuke.

"See you guys tomorrow…" she said and the two disappeared. Ino started walking, her staff vanishing "Repeal…" she whispered and everything seemed to be back to normal.

-----

"We can't keep doing this you know…"

"…"

"When will Sakura-chan do her job?" Naruto said walking down the stairs that seemed endless.

"When the right time comes…"

"And… when is that?" he paused when he saw a man, his was turned to them and he was in a boat "Where here…"

They went near the man. Placing the body on the boat that looks like it would sink any moment. Naruto looked at the girl who was sleeping peacefully not minding her condition.

"Do you have the payment?" the man said in a deep creepy voice "Or do you want me to drop her in the water… like last time"

"Hey man I didn't loose that coin in purpose" Naruto said as he tossed the gold coin from before to the man

"Good…"

"Listen… _Kakuzu_" Naruto started "Can y-  
"No time for a chit-chat kid…" he said and started to man the little boat which vanished in the darkness.

"That man really gives me the creeps…"

"You pisses him off…"

"What!?"

"Hn… dobe" Sasuke said and started to walk up the stairs, Naruto following him behind.

* * *

**Ok so as promised here are the things i added in my own dictionary ^^ i picked some of this up while searching about "Greek Mythology" but i didn't use everything that was in there... just some of it XD**

_Keres_ - Blood succking demons that feed s in human flesh, they were once inoccent souls of normal mortals but was to greedy to die.  
_Curse of Hypnos_ - Ino's ability to put any "mortals" to sleep  
_Eternal Sleep_ - Put "anyone" to never ending sleep

Ino represent "Hypnos" the God of sleep thus she can use his sleeping powers (LOL)

_Mortals_ - same as ordinary humans  
_Moirae_ - are what Naruto, Sasuke and other people that can do "Magic" (Special things) are called

The girl that Ino put to sleep was called "The victim" XDD (ROFL!)

Yey! so if i forgot to put in some other things please let me know.. i will be doing this for some more chapters until i put everything in^^ thank you for reading! REVIEWS! :)


	5. First drop of blood

**Yey! I finished tthis chapeiy! cause i was exited my self with what will happen! XD so same old same old.. vocabulary will be in the end of this chapter so yeah.. you kinda have to read it to like understand it^^ ENJOY!**

* * *

"Blah blah blah" - Normal Berry

"**Blah blah blah" - **Rude Berry

"_**Blah blah blah" -**_ Polite Berry

_

* * *

  
Chapter V  
… first drop of blood_

* * *

Sakura stared at the… _dog _and blinked once, twice even trice. The… dog was huge! And scary!... and huge! Ok just kidding he was _palm _size and floating in the air. It was color black, its eyes are gold and like the once owned by the feline family. All of its right ears were pierced and all of them have 6 on their forehead… which makes _Satan's _number.

"Uhm… are you a _Keres_?" she asked politely  
_"Oh great! I'm asking a floating three headed… dog… is this even a dog? Or my eyes are just deceiving me?"_

The… dog (Ok! I get it already!) stared at her in an odd way

"Ok… where's you master… _little_ puppy?" the dog twitched but did nothing, not even a growl or a small bark  
"Do you know where you live _little _one?"

"Not to be rude, however could you please stop articulating the word _little _or anything that is associated to it?" the middle head said in an old fashion manner "I am no puppy and there is negative means that I will socialize with those low life cannibals…"

Sakuras' mouth hung open after hearing the dog speak "Y-you…"

"Oh how rude of me…" the middle head cleared it- (could you not refer to it as _it_?) -his throat "Please call me Berry, madam"

"_Berry?" _the pinkette raised an eyebrow and stared at _Berry _who was staring back at her.

"Excuse me Miss but it is rude to stare…"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry… it's just that, this is my first time to see a talking err three headed… dog…"

"**You'll get use to it babe"**

"Excuse me?" she backed of when she heard the change of formality in Berry _"Babe? Oh common! Why does everyone like to call me that!?"_

"Excuse me madam… that is my other head"

"Your… h-heads can talk?"

"_**Of course silly!" **_

"_Ok this is just creepy!" _

"Allow me to introduce to you _Berry_..." Berry said **"Hey there toots, nice to meet yeah" **the first head said and winked at her, making her twitch from the fact that a dogs' head just winked at her and called her _toots_.

"And… Berry"

"_**Hello there little Miss! I'm very pleased to see you in good shape!" **_the third head said in a very cheerful manner.

"Ugh… it's nice to meet you too… Berry… My name is-

"**She who rides the pale horse…" **Berry said and the three of them smiled

"Excuse me?"

"_**Angel of death"  
**_"Izanagi"  
"**Isis"  
**"_**Odin"  
**_"Thanatos… in your case Thana would be more appropriate…" Berry said "To put it simply… The Grim reaper…"

"Oh I'm sorry, you mean my dad"

"No madam… I am actually referring to yourself"

"Me? You must be mistaken Berry… I'm just the Grim reapers' daughter and a mere normal human"

"**No damn mortal can possibly see us toots"  
**"_**You're a special normal human in that case! Cheers for you!"**_

"_Who was I kidding?" _she sweatdrop  
"But I'm not the Grim reaper-

"Not yet… but you will be Miss Haruno…"

"Why are you so sure that I'll accept that title?" she asked them "I can still refuse you kno-

"**I don't think you want to die... am I right?"**

"_Right… I forgot that part… refusing that name means refusing life it self…" _she sighed and looked back at them  
"Why are you here anyway Berry?"

"I am here with my Master…"

"Master? Who? Where?"

"You shall find out soon…" He grinned

"Sakura-chan!" the pinkette heard her name and looked behind her where she found a running blonde approaching her  
"What are you doing here Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto… I was just ta-

When she looked back at where Berry was a moment ago, she found no one _"Where did they?" _"Berry…"

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing… I was just about to go inside…"

"Ok…" the blonde smiled at her

"Are you done with those things?"

"Yeah… it was just one, we took care of it" he said putting his hands behind his head "I wish you were there Sakura-chan… you'd be really awesome!"

"I don't think I can do any of the things you do… I'm still a newbie on that field"

"But you're improving! Remember the time when you used _**Cemetery waltz **_on Sasuke?" he said smirking at remembering the boy being attacked by skeletons trying to kill him "I'd like to see that again!"

"Yeah… but he still manages to escape them"

"But he was sweating!"

"And he yelled at me for trying to kill him" she chuckled remembering the sight of the Uchiha red from anger.

"I'd like to see you in our field…" Naruto honestly said  
"I'd like to see you slay those Keres…"

"Naruto…" she looked at him then smiled "Thank you… I'll soon see you guys in that field of yours…"

"And we'll watch your back…" he returned the smile "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan…"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" she waved good bye and went inside her house leaving a smiling Naruto outside. He soon started walking back to the other opposite side looking forward to eat at home… not noticing someone in the shadow watching them even from before.

"Sooner or later you will have to face them _Master…_"  
"_**You and Miss Haruno will have to battle too! I'm so exited!"  
**_"**Even if that chick has nice ass you still have to kill her"**

"To kill her would be a humiliation for her… after all, _taking lives _is_ her job_…" someone said behind the shadows…

"_**Master you're smirking evilly again! Cheers to that!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"**_AHHHHH!"

"Could you please stop screaming…" Sakura asked stated and flipped the page of her book  
"It's getting pretty annoying…"

"You are such a lousy friend!" the blond said, snatching the book from the pinkettes' hands

"I was reading that! Give it back!"

"Not until you help me with my problem!"

"I told you! I'm not good with boys… I'll just end up pummelling them to death..." Sakura stated. It was true boys get in her nerves easily, even girls but boys are worst. If she would be given a penny for every boy she sent to the hospital she would have been rich by now.

"But this is important! He's asking me to a d-date!"

"Then just go with him… what's the problem with that?"

"Oh nothing it just that HIS AS UGLY AS THOSE BLOOD SUCKERS!" Ino shouted, good thing it was there lunch break and nobody hangout at the back of the cafeteria.

"Oh you're over reacting Ino… how can anyone be as ug- OMG! HE IS UGLY!" she shouted when Ino showed her a picture of a guy with crooked teeth, braces, cracked old fashion glasses, hair sticking out of his head like it haven't been washed for days… weeks, Months  
"And what is that on his nose? Is that a? Eww! Get that away from me!"

"See? So are you gonna help me or what?"

"Why should I? This could be the Karma for what you did to me!" Sakura smirked at her

"Oh common! That was Sasuke-kun! He is Hot for heavens' sake!" the blonde stomped her feet on the ground  
"I'd rather have Sasuke-kuns' dead body than this guy!"

"That can be arranged…"

"Give me a break Sakura! Just help me with this guy!"

"What the hell do you want me to do!? Cut his head off?"

"That can work too…" the blonde whispered but Sakura heard it clear and gave her a glare "What?"

"Forget it! I'm not helping you if that's how you'd like to be helped"

"I was just kidding! Duh!?"

"You didn't sound like kidding"

"Oh common! Just tell him I'm sick or something?" Ino said  
"Please? Anything that would get him off my back"

"And why can't you just do that yourself?" the pinkette raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend who was smiling nervously "You…"

"No reason…"  
"Ino"  
"Well it was just a favour didn't really think he'd give it to me…"  
"Give what?"  
"Oh… nothing much"

"Ino… what-is-the-favour?" Sakura said dangerously

"… 50 bucks…" the blonde squeaked

"You owe him Money!?"

"It was a favour! I didn't think he'd give it to me… and he said I don't have to pay him back…"

"And you took his word full heartedly!?"

"I didn't think he'd ask a date for payback…" Ino said playing with her fingers

"Nothing in this world is free anymore…" Sakura eyed her friend

"I'm sorry…" Ino said, tears forming in her cerulean eyes  
"It's all my fault… I'm so stupid…"

Sakura looked at her and felt pity for her friend "She really looks sorry…" she sighed and took her book from the blonde "Fine…"

_"Hehe! Works everytime… oh I'm good"_ Ino smirked inside but kept crying  
"Y-you'll help m-me?"

"Yeah, whatever… just stop crying" Sakura said standing up but gut pulled back down by Ino "Hey!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I owe you a big one Pinky!"

"Cut that out or I'll change my mind!" Ino immediately let go of the pinkette and smiled at her _"Why do I have such weak spot for her…" _she sighed but eventually smiled

"This is the last time I'll fall for your acting…"  
"Eh?"

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke kept jumping from roofs to roofs _"Darn! Where did she disappeared!?"_he thought and jumped down an alleyway  
"Grr… This is bad…" he said.

"I lost her…" Naruto said jumping down where he jumped down a second ago. Sasuke cursed "Now what are we suppose to do?"

"She managed to confuse the tracker…" he said an old fashion books appearing in front of him "How clever…"

"Now is not the time to praise her Teme…" Naruto said whacking his head with his sword "Think of a way…"

"Why i-  
"Hey look!" Naruto pointed in the book with drawings. It was like a map of the city they were in and some where in there was a yellow and blue dot which represents them. Somewhere there were three red dots that were moving towards the center of the city where a silver dot was "What in the…"

"Found her… let's go!"  
"Yosh!"

When they arrived at the center where a huge fountain was, whatever they were looking for was not there, instead they only found someone standing in front of the fountain. When they approached the said person, he was frozen in time like everyone else in the city "Damn!" Sasuke cursed again.

"You should have casted a spell on her when you saw her!" Naruto shouted

"It wasn't my fault you pushed me on a wall crying you want food dobe…"

"I did not push you on a wall! You liar! I just pushed you!"

"Whatever…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and started writing on the book "If we can't find her, let's just go back to school"

"Hmp!"

When he finished writing on his book, everybody that was frozen in time was moving again "Let's go…"

"You don't have to order me around! Bastard…"

"Dobe…"

"What!?" when they walked out of the clearing, the boy that was standing in front of the fountain walked away… showing a smirking red haired girl sitting on the fountain. Another boy walked pass the fountain which made her smirk grew.

"_**Kiss of death…"**_

* * *

Sakura opened her locker and gasp when she found Berry floating inside "B-berry!"

"Good afternoon Miss"  
"**Hey sweet cakes"  
**"_**Hi Sakura-chaan!"**_

"What are you doing inside my locker?" she whispered not letting anyone hear her "Someone might see you!"

"Did you fail to remember Miss? Mortals cannot see nor hear us…"  
"_**That's right!"**_

"Oh right… so, what are you doing here?" she asked

"We were here to inform you that a Moirae was out in the city…"  
"**She's hot too, but chicks like that are too hard to catch"**

"A girl? H-how did you know about that? Did you see her?"

"We have eyes every where Miss…"  
"_**Soo many eyes!"**_

"W-what do you mean everywhere?" she questioned them "Ber-

"You really can't stop talking can't you?" Sakura looked behind her and found Gaara leaning on his locker which is in front of hers.

"G-gaara" she looked inside her locker and once again found Berry gone _"Again?"_

"So… you talk to your self when you can't find anyone to talk to?"

"No I do-  
"What a weird habit you have there…" he smirked. Sakura slammed her locker shut and glared at him only making Gaara smirk more from pissing her off.

"I'm going to ask you nicely… leave me alone" she put more clout in her glare "The favour Kurenai-san asked was finish yesterday and so was me being your tour guide, so you have no excuse to stay anywhere near me…"

"Who ever said I would want to be anywhere near you?" he said nearing her  
"Just hearing your voice makes me sick…"

Sakura took a step back only to hit her locker. She looked at the red haired boy in front of him which is just inches away from her body _"So close…"_

"And being next to you makes me feel like I'm next to _death…_" he grinned  
"Same here bastard…" she glared at him more (If that is possible) and moved out of the way _"I really hate his guts!"_

"Some day…" she looked back at him

"You'll just rip my head of… Sakura…" the pinkette looked at him strangely but glared at him again. She walked out of the school and met up with Ino _"Right… I promised I'd help her with her problem…" _she sighed and walked next to her friend.

"So? Let's go?"

"Would you let me go if I say no?"

"Hmm… No" the blonde smiled and drape a hand over Sakuras' shoulder "I'll tell you everything you have to know about that guy!"

"You sound like you're setting me up on a date with him…"

"Maybe…"

"I'll kill you" she glared at the smiling blonde beside her

"I'm just kidding… you need to loosen up Sakura"

"Let's just get this over with…" she sighed. When they arrived at some old park, Ino hid behind a faraway tree hence not to be seen by the boy she's hiding from. Sakura looked around and found the boy that was in the picture.

"_Braces… check! Glasses… check! Dorkie looking hair… check! Loser… double check!" _she sighed and approached the guy who was just standing there "Uhm.. are you-

"**Who are you…"** the boy said in an eerie tone that made shivers down her spine

"Err I'm Sakura… Inos' friend…" she forced a smile on her face which she successfully did but did not make any response from the boy. She heard him snicker in an odd way that made another shiver down her back.

"**Where is that little bitch…"**

"Watch your mouth…" she said _"What is wrong with this guy? And what is up with not showing his face? Is he shy about how he looks like?"_

"**I can say what ever I want to say… to you or to anyone else" **he said and soon he started laughing like crazy. Then there was it, her eyes widen when she saw his eyes… his pupils were gone, his eyes are nothing but red… bloody red

"Y-you're a…" she stepped back "K-keres…"

"**Ah.." **he smirked evilly at her **"You will be my first meal…" **he said licking his long fangs

"B-but you can't be… you're human…"  
_"I didnt see you die..."_

"**I was… but thanks to that girl I'm not a mortal anymore"**

"G-girl?"

"_We were here to inform you that a Moirae was out in the city…"  
_"_She's hot too, but chicks like that are too hard to catch"_

"Th-that girl… she turned you into th-this… that's harsh!"

"**No my dear mortal… I thank her for turning me into this" **he began to laugh at her again  
**"No one can make fun of me anymore! No one can hurt me anymore!"**

"What do you mean…?" she asked him _"Common Sakura! Think of a way out of this! Call Ino! Scream! Anything!"_

"**You are asking a lot of things, but you're gonna die anyway so why not let you share my pain" **the guy started to walk near her but she only backed of… feet trembling from the fear of death she plunged on the ground.

"**I know that friend of yours thinks I'm stupid for letting her borrow the money without anything in return…"**

"I-ino would never…"  
_"Remind me to pummel her"_

"**I was really expecting her but you showed up… but now that I think about it… you would make a nice appetizer"**

"Sorry loser but I'm not on the menu today!" she said and threw dirt in his face and made a chance for her to scream "INO!"  
"Ok, ok I'm com-

The blonde looked at where Sakura was and her eyes widen when she saw the guy _"Keres!"_

"Sakura!"

Ino ran to her side but froze when she saw more Keres appearing from no where. Sakuras' heart beat faster and faster when she saw what was happening… she _knew _there were going to die… She looked at Ino and found her… smiling?

"Sorry fellas.. but it's nap time!" she said her crescent staff materializing in her hand "Eternal sleep!" she exclaimed, all the Keres fell on the ground "_**Lurid Horror!**_"

In an instance _**Harpies **_was above the kereses. They were Old woman with a birds lower body, there face are like scary witches with eyes that are really big. Sakura's eyes widen when she saw the monstresses _"T-those are… Harpies… Aello… Ocypete… Thyella… Is-is this Ino's powers?"_

The harpies multiplied by the numbers of the Keres. Sakura gasp when she saw them stick out their tongue and devour the Keres. She looked at Ino who was smiling at her view.

"Well… now that everyone is full… go back to dream la-

She didn't finish her sentence when she saw the Harpies rip into bloody half "What the hell…"

"**Were still hungry blondie…" **a guy stepped out of another Harpies' mouth and smirked at her **"Were no ordinary keres you see"**

"What are you then!? A living corpse!?"

"**Oh I'm not dead…"**

"What?"

"I-is that possible?" Sakura spoke fear still in her voice

"**I told you… that girl is an angel" **he smirked and diverted his eyes back to the blonde  
**"Now you will pay double for what you owe me"**

"_Now what Sakura? You gonna sit there till Ino die?_

"_No!"_

"_Then what do you plan to do?"_

"_I wanna help…"_

"_How will you?"_

"_I…"_

"Curse of Hypnos!"

"**How long will you keep this up?" **the guy smirked at her and started to approach her.

"_Now what genius!? Your sleeping powers can't do anything!" _she started to walk back but only hit a tree "Shit!"

"_Its time Sakura…"_

"_I know…"  
_"_It's now or never…"_

"_Start ripping heads! SHANARO!"_

"**Any last words?"  
**"Yes… HELP!"

"Did anyone say help?"

* * *

**Voc words.. XD**

**Angel of death, Izanagi, Isis, Odin, Thanatos (Thana) - diffrent names for the Grim reaper a.k.a Sakura/Isamu Haruno (Sakura-chans' dad)**

"Cemeterey Waltz" - Sakura's abbility to summon skeletons from a grave yeard, each one with a scythe at hand and will try to kill the desired target. They will not stop until the target is dead or if the target stopped the skeletons from attacking means to destroy it or the castor (I love this one! i will always use this!)

**"Kiss of death" - The power to make a "Man" to be a Keres without dying (Can anyone guess who was the girl who used this?)**

**"Lurid Horror" - Nightmares that becomes true, Inos' ability to summon diffrent Nighmare Monsters. Each with diffrent powers (Ino's sooo cool!)**

**Harpies - Are ld woman with a birds lower body, there face are like scary witches with eyes that are really big (See greek mythology monstrers)**

**I've been giving out clues on what/who Gaara-kun is... can anyone guess now? XD ****Oh! and i'll be happy if someone can give me a name for Sasuke-kun's power to freeze time.. :) i'll put your name in the next chapter^^ and who do you think came to help Ino-chan? XD**

**REVIEWS! :)**

* * *


	6. Her first Victim

**Hey guys! OMG! Thank you for the faves and the names for Sasuke-kuns' power! Here is the next chappy! I can't believe I'm posting another chapter that fast! Cheers for me! And cheers for you! This is the result for your support! XD well here it is! ENJOY! :)**

**Vocabulary words on the end of the chapter… as always^^**

**and congratulations "moonshine86" for guessing who the girl is and "leogirl321" for guessing who came to help. Cheers for you two! And for everyone who came up with the name of Sasuke-kun's powers voting starts today! :) please cast a vote for the name..**

thank you - frozenmellody

* * *

_Chapter IV  
… Her first victim_

* * *

"Did anyone say help?"

"_N-naruto! Sasuke!"  
_"Oh thank God! Now… HELP ME!" Ino shouted "My powers can't do anything to him!"

"Really?"  
"That's a first…"

"Could you two stop talking and just help he-Agh!" Sakura said clutching her head in her hands _"Now is not the right time to have a headache!"_

"Sakura!"  
"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?!"

"Can we talk about that later and save Ino now!?"

"Ugh right!" The blonde said and took out his sword and rushed behind the Keres, who was in front of Ino and plunged his sword in his arm "Sorry buddy! But you ain't eating any blondes today!"

The Keres swung his other hand at Naruto, but he easily dodge it. Ino ran by their side and sighed from relief "I was just about to die…"

"**Really?" **Another Keres said behind them

"No… not really" she said and all of them jumped out of the way, before the ground where they were got smashed into pieces.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Naruto asked the other blonde

"Well I-

"**Enough talking blonde boy…" **

"You can still talk after what I did to you?" Naruto smirked knowing that we had damage the man "Man dude! You're brave!"

"**What did you do to exactly?" **he smirked and appeared in front of Naruto **"Not even a scratch kid…"**

He then grab Narutos' neck and hanged him high making him choke "Arg! Ba-bastard!"

"Naruto!"  
"Dobe!"  
"N-nar-Ah!" Sakura clasp her head more from the pain "N-not now! Agh-ah!" she plummeted on the ground and curled to a ball "No! I-agh!"

"Sa-kura-ch-chan" Naruto mumbled. He watched the pinkette fall on the ground "Sa-saku-ra-Aghh!"

The man that was restrain him tightened his grip on his neck **"Do you want to save that little girl blonde boy?" **he smirked and threw Naruto on a tree, with the force he used the tree smashed into pieces. Naruto heard a crack somewhere in his body which caused him to screech in pain.

"Naruto!" Ino ran to him  
"Naruto! You ok?"

The blonde received a slight glare from the blonde "Ok that seemed pretty obvious" she tried to let the blonde sit but only got a shriek "Oh no! I think you broke something!"

"You think?!" the blonde retorted

"I'm not a doctor you know!" she snapped back "I have to put you to sle-  
"Hell no!"  
"Well what do you want me to do!? Watch you die!?"  
"There is no way I will die here woman! I haven't seen Sakura-chan fight yet! I will not die here!"

In the middle of the park, Sasuke was paying attention to the Keres/man that Ino faught _"He seems like a normal Keres… but…"_

"**What are you looking at boy?" **the man said smirking **"Even if you stare at me all day you will not find anything… That girl has a pretty talent"**

"Girl? Who?" Sasuke asked him

"**The one who turned me into this of course"**

"Do care to explain…" he urged the guy to talk "You will eventually slaughter us…"

"**You have a good point there boy, not like your friend there" **he laughed looking at Naruto who was still in pain **"Me and the others didn't die…"**

"Then how did you become like this…"

"His a living Zombie Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted but was ignored by both of them  
_"Fine! I'm shutting up!"_

"**That girl I met in the city used some kind of technique on me and BAM! Hello great powers!" **he laughed evilly (See chapter 4)

"_That girl might be the one we were following in the city…" _Sasuke thought, he looked at where Narut and Ino were _"To have this kind of strength… what is he?" _he looked back at the man but found him gone "Shit!"

"**Yes..." **the man snickered behind him. Before Sasuke knew it he was on the ground and a broken arm  
**"You Kids have the guts to stand before me?"**

"Sa-sasuke…" Sakura said panting "Ugh-Ah!"

The man looked back at her and grinned **"You little girl is the most pathetic from all this kids…" **He walked near her **"You don't even deserve to live…"**

When he was In front of her, he grabbed her hair and pulled her up which made her head throb more "Argh!" The man smirked at her then let go of her hair. The pain she felt was pounding on her head that she was almost unconscious. She knew her face was going to eat dirt but to her surprise she got pulled again, but this time two other Keres was holding her wrist making her feet dangle in the air (They were really tall!) but then she passed out from her headache.

"**Pathetic little girl…"**

"_Naruto…"  
_"_Ino…"  
_"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sakura…" _Sasuke looked at his friend "What do you plan to do with us…"

"**Since we are still Keres, we will still need to feed on you kids" **he smirked again and looked back at the raven haired boy **"Don't you feel proud?"**

"Not even a tiny bit…" Sasuke said in a disgusted tone

"**You will be my first meal boy…"**

"I'll poison your stomach…" Sasuke grinned but it was soon replaced with a gasp from the pain in his arm _"Shit this is bad! No magic of mine will be good if he isn't a full Keres…"_

"**I sentence you to death…" **the man appeared before Sasuke and smirked  
**"You will now go to hell…"**

"Who are you to tell someone's death… Bastard" everyone looked at the where the voice came from and found a pink haired girl smirking… but this time her emerald eyes were replaced by red… crimson red eyes.

"Sa…kura…"  
"She…"  
"... became the…"

"**What did you say Mortal?"**

"… You will not address me as a Mortal you filthy mongrel" she said smirking… evilly

"**You dare talk to me like that? You're nothing but a little girl…" **

"Who knows? I even might be the one to rip your head…" she said _**"Crimson sorrow"**_

"Grim reaper...."

Sakura said in a noxious tone that made everyone have Goosebumps all over their body. Almost immediately the two Keres that was holding her felt soreness all over there bloody body, soon they didn't even had enough strength to stand up on there feet giving Sakura the freedom… to Kill. When Sakura was able to stand up on the ground again she panted a

Little from the pain but the smirk was still on her face _"That hurts…"_

"**You little!" **the guy charged her and was about to throw a punch at her but was stopped with her own _little _hand **"How did you? You're just a mortal!"**

"I told you… don't compare me to a filthy Mortal!" she said and threw him on the ground making a very _large _crater.

"So strong…"  
"Is t-that Sa-sakura-chan…"  
"No… she's the Grim reaper…"

Sakura smirked more when she heard a faint gasp from her friends when she took a glimpse at them. They saw the fear in there eyes and it only made her more pleased, all of a sudden had another "Death call" she closed her eyes and saw a very _familiar _man lying on the ground. Bodies of other _familiar _man lying around him. She opened her eyes and looked at the man below her.

"Oh look… I just saw you die…" she grinned "Finally… my first _prey_…"

"**You-you're not an ordinary girl are you?" **the man said weakly but still been able to smirk. He then vanished in front of her, suddenly even more Keres surrounded her **"Why not kill them first… if you can"**

"Oh don't worry, I can… and it will be my pleasure" she held out her hand and a scarlet scythe emerged in her hands. She immediately plant on the ground "Cemetery waltz…"

All of a sudden a hand… a skeleton hand grasped one foot of the man, startled, he stomped on the hand and moved out of the way **"What…" **hundred of skeletons started to crawl out of the ground with a scythe in hand and they started attacking the Kereses. Naruto had a small smile on his lips when he saw the skeletons _"Sakura-chan... Thank you" _he said before he blacked out.

Bodies of the men lay on the ground. The only Keres standing was the man staring at Sakura "Repeal…" she said and in an instance the entire skeleton crowd fell on the ground turning to ashes and the wind blowing them away.

"Now… It's your turn"  
"**Who are you…?"  
**"Now you have time to listen to me?" she smirked at him _**"Scarlet coffin…"**_

The man blinked at what she said and immediately his eyes widen when he found himself inside a Red coffin **"No! Argh!" **he screamed as the coffin closed. Afterwards the real soul of the man was able to come out of the coffin… the real Keres.

"**That little trick of yours failed little girl!" **he laughed but only got a chuckle from the pinkette  
"Oh it didn't fail… it was to get you out of the body, and by looking at you it did a fine job…"  
"**What are you saying?"**

"You are bound to that body until it dies…" she alleged  
"And you are to be until I place my sentence on you…"

"**What are you? The Grim reaper?" **he mocked her but only got a smile in return

"Exactly…" she said before she gripped her scythe and cut through his body. His blood splatters but before it reached Sakura's face, it already dissolved… and so did the body of the Keres. Sakura walked next to the coffin and it slowly opened reviling the boy she saw at the picture. But this time his glasses and braces were gone and his hair was nice and neat, his old clothes were gone too and were replaced by a black tuxedo. A small smile crept on Sakura's lips.

"His not bad looking…" Sakura looked behind her and found Ino smiling "I take back everything bad I said to him…"

"Well at least now you don't owe anyone anything…"

"I wish I was able to say sorry to him atleast…"

"You can still do that…" Sakura said as the coffin closed and gone astray, her scythe with it. Ino looked at the place where the coffin was once "You have the power to do that…"

"Power?"

"… Everyone has that power…" she smirked at her blonde friend "The power to utter… an apology…" she said before she passed out.

"Sakura!" Ino caught her friend before she collapsed. Sasuke walked next to her with an unconscious Naruto on his shoulder (Don't that hurt? I mean Narutos' ribs)

"She's tired… and she just delivered that body to Kakuzu" he said calmly "She finally did her job…"

"Sakura…" Ino looked at the pinkette and smiled

"You're right… She finally accepted to be the Grim reaper..."  
"Welcome to our world… Sakura…"

* * *

  
Somewhere in the other world, A man was kneeling in front of someone who was sitting comfortably on a large stone chair fit for a _king_. The man sitting on the chair played with his hair and stared at the person below him.

"So…" He said  
"That daughter of yours accepted her tittle…"

"Yes my Lord…"

"You do know what that means don't you?" The man grinned  
"Your time's up…"

"I understand… thou it was nice to play the role of her father…" the man smiled under his hood

"That's sweet, you grew to like her…"

"I will make sure she does her job my Lord…"

"Play you're last scene well…"  
"Yes my Lord…" the man bowed and disappeared. The man stood up from his chair and walked down only to find a red haired girl dress in a sexy white dress with a matching white high heels leaning on one of the post.

"Do you have any good news?"

"I think that guy just told you my good news…" the girl sneered

"Well then… what are you doing here?"

"Just paying you a little visit… I know you're a little lonely without me around"

"Oh no… I make myself busy if I got jaded" the man smiled at her  
"Go back there and come back when you have good news for me…"

"Everything for the one who gives me undying beauty" the girl said and walked back to darkness, the sound of her high heels echoing in the room.

"You're a real bitch… Karin"

* * *

**Vocabulary words:**

**"Crimson sorrow" - Cast pain from both castor and aim when castor is in any physical contact with the target. Pain from user will add up to the pain from the target making it 2x the pain for the target.**

**"Death call/Reapers' eyes" - Changes the eyes to crimson red and see dying people/ souls of who will die.**

**"Scarlet coffin" - Puts the target inside a coffin separating the human body from the soul resulting to death.**

**VOTE PLEASE! :)**

a.) 'Stoic time freeze nightmare' BY 'xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx'  
b.) 'forever frozen' BY 'RandomnessRuler95'  
c.) 'frost of time' BY 'kallou'  
d.) 'In the name of Kronos, time stop' (Chant) BY 'moonshine86'

**my vote is either b or c, the word nightmare is cool too! and that chant is pretty catchy! well REVIEWS! :)

* * *

**


	7. The lion and the lioness

**It kinda took me a long time writing this chapter... I'm sorry! I watched "so close" but i finally finished it! yey for me! and oh! voting is still on going :) and by now i think you guys know who Gaara-kun is.. Karin just spoiled my fun! she called him by... read and find out! and surprise, surprise on the ending.. ^^**

**this chapter is all thanks to leogirl321 cause she said more GaaSaku.. soo here it is! ^^ ENJOY..**

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter VII  
… The lion and the lioness_

_**

* * *

**_

Rustles of the bed sheets can be heard in one of the rooms inside the Haruno resident. Sakura twist and turn in her, form of sweat on her forehead. By her facial expression she was having a dream… otherwise a nightmare.

"No… Dad!" she woke up and panted then her eyes turned crimson red and saw someone she's unknown got stab in his heart and die instantly"Great!" she sat up and whipped her face by her plain red shirt. She looked at her digital clock and saw that it was just 3 in the morning. She then remembered the earlier incident. Yesterday was the day she accepted to be the Grim reaper and now she was having doubts. She stood up from her bed and walked outside her room, walking straight to her dads' room.

"_Just checking…" _she thought and quietly took a peek on her dad, who was sleeping soundly on the king sized yellow bed. She smiled then closed the door and walked back to her own room and back to sleep.

That morning, she woke up again with another death call. She sighed and went straight to her bathroom. She ate breakfast with her dad the same way she does everyday and went to school the same way with Ino. But she felt that something wasn't right.

"Sakura? You ok?" her blonde friend spoke "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh it's nothing…" she replied  
"I probably just ate something bad…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah… nothing to worry about"

"If you say so…" Ino said and continue walking by her side  
"So sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel?"

"Feel what?"

"You know? Being the Grim reaper?"

"Oh… nothing unusual… just…" she paused and thought of the two people she saw  
"Just?"

"A lot of people are dying every minute…" she said in a gloomy tone  
"And I get to see them suffer…"

"But you know you can't really stop death…"

"Yeah… I know" she frowned at Inos' words. The fair-haired looked at the pinkette and sighed but drape her arm on her shoulder.

"But you were awesome yesterday…" Ino grinned at her friend who just smiled "And think you'll do that every single day as the Grim reaper…"

"Please don't say that… that would be very tiring"

"We do it everyday! And we don't get tired!"

"Well you guys are different from me… you love your jobs…" the pinkette sighed "I don't…"

When they arrived at their homeroom, they saw Sasuke swarmed around by his fan girls… even a few fan boys (Sweatdrop…) Sakura saw Naruto sitting behind him, but he looks fine, not even a scratch anywhere. She looked at Sasuke again and saw his left arm in a cast _"Something is wrong with this picture…"_ She thought and looked back at Naruto _"That's right… he was the most injured yesterday... then? How-_

"Hey Sakura-chan! Ino!"

"Hey Naruto… uhm-

"So Sasuke-kun used Juliet on you huh?" Ino teased the blonde boy "Isn't that sweet?"

"Juliet?" Sakura asked

"Yeah… one of temes' powers" Sakura looked at the said boy who was twitching from his fangirls "**Juliets' serenity **is some kind of healing technique teme use…"

"Healing technique?" the blonde nodded and blushed a little  
"So, he healed you? Why didn't he heal himself?"

"That ability of his takes a lot of energy… don't forget he needs both of his hands…" Ino smiled evilly at Naruto who just hmped and looked the other way "Sasuke-kun healed him instead…"

"Show-off…"  
"No he's just nice idiot!"  
"Who are you calling an idiot!? Idiot!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and walked straight at him. Not minding the glare she was receiving from the mob, she said something she thought she would never say to him.

"Thank you…" she said, Sasuke smirked at her causing his fangirls to plant daggers at her.

"What for?" the raven haired boy asked. Sakura looked at his arm again and back to his smirking face. A small smile crept to her lips making Sasuke to raise an eyebrow at her.

"For being a friend…" she said happily. Sasuke, at first stared at her smiling face; he never saw her smile at him before. She usually give him an angry scowl or a pissed off facial expression, this was the first time he saw her smile at him… and the truth? He wanted to see her like this more often.

"Hn… anything for you… _babe…_" her smile was soon replaced with a glare. Ok maybe not to often… he still loves pissing her off. It was his favourite hobby, and he was doing a very good job.

"Why you…" she plunges on him and beat him senselessly. There class ended and Sakura was left alone for the task Kurenai left for her… she was after all the class president. It was about quarter to 6 when she decided to go home; she didn't take the normal route for she will have to walk around a dark alley. She was ok with that if she was with Ino but that alley just gives her the creeps (Just plain scary) so she decided to take the underpass with plenty of lights instead.

She walked down the stairway and paused to open her phone. She found a text message from Ino and one from her dad. After reading her dads' message, she was about to compose a reply when she heard someone shouting on the other end of the underpass _"Who in the world?"_

She crept closely to where the shouting was heard. She paused on her tracks when she saw a red haired boy standing, she walked more closely so she can see the face and her eyes widen when she did _"G-gaara…What's he doing here? "_

"I said give me all your money kid!" the voice said again. Sakura hid behind a trashcan when she heard the voice she heard before _"Is he getting rob?" _

"Go to hell…" she heard Gaara say calmly _"Is he crazy!?"_

She took a peek at Gaara but saw the owner of the voice fire his gun and shot Gaara on his chest. Her eyes widen when she saw hid body drop on the floor of the underpass. She leaned back at the trashcan and heard footsteps fading. She took the opportunity and ran back where she came from not sparing Gaara a glance _"Sorry Gaara… I'm sure the cops will find you!"_

She ran fast in the dark alley, not caring what she might see. She only had one thing in mind and that is to go home in one piece… and she did. She slammed the front door and flopped down behind it and caught up with her breath.

"That w-was close…" she panted and sat there until her heart beat was back to normal then she stood up and went straight to her fathers' room "Dad… Can I c-come in?" she knocked at the door but got no response from her father _"I have to tell him I saw someone got shot..."_

"D-dad?" she said and knocked again but still got no response "D-dad are you i-inside?" she opened the door and saw her father sitting on his bed… looking at his soul. Sakura's eyes widen when she saw the spirit of his father looking at her. Her father turned his head to her and gave her a small smile "Sakura… you're back…"

"D-dad… y-you're-  
"I know…" Isamu said calmly "It's almost time Sakura…"

"T-time? What are y-you talking about?"

"Sakura…" he said and stood up from his bed  
"You are now the Grim reaper… am I right?"

"Y-yeah b-but-  
"Then do your job…"

"No!" she shouted and ran to Isamus' side and hugged him tight "I don't want to be the Grim reaper anymore!"

"Sakura…"

"I-I don't want y-you to go away! No! I-I lost mom already! I-I don't want to loose you too!" she cried "Please dad! No! don't make me do this!"

"We have no choice Sakura…" Isamu hugged back the pinkette "There can't be two Grim reapers in this world…"

"Why not!?"  
"Becau-  
"I don't care!" she shouted and looked at her father "Can't you just be Dad? And not the Grim reaper?"

Isamu smiled at her and pulled her off of him. He kneeled down to her eye level and whipped the tears on her face "Sakura…" he spoke her name in a soft voice "Daddy won't go anywhere…"

"You're lying!"

"Do you remember what Kurenai said?" he asked the crying pink haired girl before him  
"I will always stay with you…"

"D-dad…" more tears came out of her eyes

"You just have to feel my love…" he smiled at her before he gave the girl a last hug which she returned. When he stood up, his spirit walked next to him and gave him a sad look. Isamu nodded and cupped her cheeks.

"Do you're best ok?"

"C-can't I just continue b-being the Grim reapers' d-daughter?" she said as tears kept falling from her emerald orbs. Isamu smiled at her and kissed her head.

"It's time Sakura…"

"D-dad!" the pinkette shouted  
"P-please dad!"

"Be a better Grim reaper than daddy ok?" Isamu gave her his famous tooth fairy smile and then raised his hand where the glowy string was attached to one of his fingers. Sakura started to cry more but raised her right hand where her scythe materialized. She griped it tight and looked at her father.

"I-I can't do it!" she looked away and cried more

"Sakura… do it for daddy…" the man said calmly. Sakura gripped her scythe more like it'll break any moment and shut her eyes tight "Sakura…"

Then she raised the scythe and paused. She looked at her dad and found him still smiling at her like nothing will happen after she whipped that scythe of hers. But the words that Isamu said made her feel a little at ease. She shut her eyes again and this time, she did her job… she cut the string that connects his fathers' soul to his body. Her fathers' soul vanished into haze while she saw her Father slowly fading.

"Dad… I-im sorry…"

"You did well Sakura…" he said and smiled "Remember… I will always be with you… my daughter…" he said and completely gone astray, leaving Sakura looking at the wall, her eyes still watering. She collapsed on the floor, her scythe still in her hand.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed on the top of her lungs  
"You won't get him back by screaming you know…"

She looked behind her and found a red haired boy leaning on the door frame. Her puffy eyes widen when she recognized the guy.

"G-gaara…"

* * *

"You did pretty well Isamu…"

"Thank you my Lord…" Isamu bowed at the man

"She's so stupid to fall for your acting…" a green haired woman said as she walked next to Isamu  
"You're daughter is really stupid…"

"What are you doing here? I told you to go back…"

"I know…"

"Then what are you doing here… _Karin_…"

"I just wanna show you my new look…" Karin said twirling her green hair with her finger  
"I got this from a classmate of mine, too bad she won't be able to look in the mirror with her face now…"

"Karin…"

"Fine… I have news" The girl said, her expression changing from flirty to serious "Hades started to move…"

"That boy is really a pest…"

"My Lord… I will do some of the task that you have assigned to me…" Isamu once more bowed and vanished in thin air. Karin smirked at Isamu and continued talking.

"I think hades has the thing for the new Grim reaper…"

"She's not new… she's been the Grim reaper since she was born" the man said  
"Her first Souls were her _real _parents…"

"Oh right, I forgot that part…" she smirked and closed her olive green eyes "Anyhow… don't you like my new look?"

"No…" the man stood up from his chair and walked towards the girl "I like your old look better…"

"I thought you might… my Lord…" she smirked and planted a kiss on the man lips.

* * *

"Y-you… how d-did-

"Surprised?" Gaara smirked at her "You know, that wasn't nice when you left me back there…"

"Y-you saw me?"  
"Of course…"  
"B-but how d-did you-

"Stay alive?" he said and started walking towards her  
"I can cheat death Sakura… I can cheat on you…"

Sakura gripped her scythe and slowly stood up. Gaara paused and looked at her, she was quivering and that only made his smirk grow. He took a step forward, she took a step back. He did this until her back hit the cold pail wall.

"D-don't come near m-me…" she wanted it to say it out loud but it only came out to be a whisper. Gaara heard it thou but didn't comply to what she said, Sakura placed her scythe in front of her but caused a trivial gash on his right arm "I told you…" she smirked but soon was replaced by a gasp when she saw the cut healed.

"Surprised again?" the boy mocked her  
"A Lioness cannot hurt a lion and so can the lion…"

"W-what are you s-saying?"

"Let me show you instead…" he raised his right hand where Sakura saw his very own scythe materialized  
"I love giving you surprises don't I?"

"H-how-

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when he ripped her stomach. Her eyes widen when she saw blood come out of her abdomen "W-why?"

"Uh-uh… look…" Gaara pointed on her stomach. She looked down again expecting to find her intestine coming out of her but to her surprise she only found her torn uniform "Now do you understand?"

"H-how d-di-

"I cannot hurt you… and you cannot hurt me…" he simply said  
"Isn't that nice?"

"W-why?"

"Because… You are my Queen and I am your King…" She stared at him and found him looking at her in a serious way then her eyes drifted on his hands where he was holding his scythe.

"W-why?"  
"You still don't understand-  
"Dad said there can't be two Grim reapers…"

"I'm not a Grim reaper … I'm your boss" He smirked again and pushed her scythe out of his way. Sakura was to shock from everything that had happened to fight with this guy and the fact that she can't hurt him was stuck in her mind. He inched his body so that it was touching hers which caused Sakura to gasp and turn slight pink "G-gaara…"

"Shush… I will make you feel better…"  
"W-wha-

She wasn't able to finish her words when Gaara kissed her. Her eyes widen again and tried to push him off her but it was no use, she was worn out from what happened that day. Even if she wanted to rip his head off which is beyond impossible, she had no other choice but to let him kiss her… but luck was still on her side for she blacked out and fell on his arms.

"Good night… _Sakura…_"

* * *

**Hey hey! see? i told you... i just want to say that Karin is soo.. anyway! here is the Voc. words for why Karin had green hair**

**"Cursed beauty" – Grants a woman their desired beauty but eventually transfer it to the castor making the victim repellent.  
****"Juliets' serenity" – Call upon a girl with pure care for everyone thus have the ability to heal wounds/injuries**

**SeE? cool power she have there! but anyway! here is the result of the votes.. but you can still vote thou.. XD**

**a.) 'Stoic time freeze nightmare' BY 'xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx' (1)  
b.) 'forever frozen' BY 'RandomnessRuler95' (4)  
c.) 'frost of time' BY 'kallou' (7)  
d.) 'In the name of Kronos, time stop' (Chant) BY 'moonshine86' (1)**

**Keep on voting.. and REVIEWS :)**

**

* * *

**


	8. She found a new Family

**I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING VERY LATE! i just had to finish my drawing... (lame excuse .) but anyway! here is the next chap! and thank you guys for the reviews! this is the last voting chapter! i'll be using the name in the next chapter.. so vote now while you can oh! and news! i found a way to show you guys what they wear! yey! so now all i can say is... ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

  
**_Chapter VIII  
…She found a new Family…_

* * *

  
**Sakuras' P.O.V**

I was woken up by the sunlight that passed through my window. I really hate that window of mine, I don't even remember when I asked it to be put in my room. There were also countless times when I asked dad to take that thing out of… my room… dad…

"Dad!" I sprung out of bed and went right to dads' room where I always see dad reading moms' journal, but I found no one there.

"Dad…" tears began to fall from my eyes as I remembered what happened that night. I killed dad… me, his very own daughter took his life away. More tears began to gush down my already wet cheeks.

"You wont get Isamu back by crying…" someone said behind me and why do those words seem very familiar? I diss the thought and looked behind me. My eyes widen when I saw someone I last expect to be there.

"T-tsunade-s-sama?" I stared at her with my teary eyes. She was leaning on the railings of the stairs, smirking at me like I was up to no good _"What is she doing here?"_

"Do you have any sake around here?"

"D-down stairs…" I said as I keep staring at her looking for an explanation. This is called trespassing and she should be arrested or something. I was occupied with my thoughts that I didn't noticed that she was gone _"W-where in the?" _then I heard the ramblings downstairs, so I went down and found the blonde woman drinking on the counter table. When she took her first sip… or so I think, she motioned me to sit in front of her.

"So you know my dad?" I asked as soon as I sat in my chair

"Oh yes…" she said and took another sip "He took my brother and my boyfriend from me…" she smiled at me like it was the happiest thing that happened to her, But… don't that mean she knows dads' the… I mean was the Grim reaper?

"And yes… I know"  
"_Woah! She totally read my mind!"  
_"H-how did y-  
"I'm no mortal you see…"

That was the only answer I needed, but still… I need to ask her why she's here "Tsunade-sama w-

"I'm going to be your new guardian…"

"How did you d- WHAT!?" I shouted. I mean her? My guardian? You have got to be kidding me! She's a sake crazy principal with oversized… breast! I think she did a surgery on those, they just can't be normal!

"I was sent here by your king…"  
"My what? Who are y-

"_Because… You are my Queen and I am your King…"_

"G-gaara…" my face felt warm when I remembered gaara. That bastard kissed me! It wasn't my first but still… he stole a kiss from me!

"By the look of your face I presume something happened between you two?" I saw her smirk at me

"N-no! n-nothing happened!" I lied… but I had the strangest feeling that she knew what exactly happened.

**END OF P.O.V**

"What are you planning now?"  
"You practically told her something you shouldn't have…"

"Don't question me… I know what I'm doing…" Gaara said and stood up from his chair "I always know what I'm doing…"

"You do know she can turn against you…"  
"She won't…" he said, his voice full of confidence  
"She just lost her father… she could go against you…"  
"She won't…"  
"How can you be so sure?"

"I know her… like the back of my hand" the red haired smirked and looked outside the window where he saw a pink haired girl walking outside her house.

"But you hate her"  
"He does?"

"Yes… I do… but that doesn't change anything…" Gaara said and left the room. Sakura sighed and looked at the house next to hers but it only cost a blush to creep to her face.

"_Who the hell does he think he is!? Just kissing people and telling them things like that! The nerve!" _she said to her self and touched her stomach where she remembered the cut was before "Why…"

"Is something bothering you Miss?"

"Gah!" the pinkette fell back when Berry appeared in front of her face.

"Are you ok Miss?"  
**"****_Sakura-Chaaan!"  
_"You ok babe?"**

"B-berry? You scared me!" the girl said as she sighed from relief then smiled at him  
"I'm ok now…"

**"We'll help you get up"**

"Can you really?" she said and smirked at the palm sized three headed dog who sweatdrop

"Cerberus…"

"_Cerberus?" _Sakura looked up and saw her kiss thief "G-gaara…"

"Master…"  
**"****_Gaara-Sama!"  
_"Yo…"**

"Master?" the pinkette stood up from the ground and stared at the boy while fighting a blush to come out of her cheeks "He's your master?"

"Yes Miss…"  
**"****_Uh-huh!"  
_"You got that right"**

"Oh…" Gaara looked at her and found her staring at him _"So he knew about me from the start…"_

"What are you staring at loud mouth?"

"Loud mouth!? You just kissed me yesterday!" she immediately clamped her hands on her mouth, face red from humiliation _"Way to go loud mouth!"_

"Kiss?"  
**"****_It's a way of showing you like someone! Yey for Gaara-Sama!"  
_"Good one…"**

"So you remembered last night…"  
"It's not like I want to remember that!"

"It was nothing…" he said in a emotionless tone. The pinkette looked at him "You didn't really take that seriously did you?"

"O-of course not!" she fold her arms below her chest and looked away  
_"Then why am I unhappy?" _

"I was just playing with you…"

"Playing?" she looked at him again and found him smirking arrogantly  
_"He was playing with my feelings… th-this BASTARD!"_

"I know that…" she simply said, her anger drifting away from her. She turned her back and started walking on the opposite direction.

"Where are you going…" he asked, but it came out as a mere sentence. She stopped and turned her head to him then said something she knew he would understand.

"Some where death seems peaceful…"

* * *

Tsunade stared at the sake bottle and then poured herself another shot. The woman looked around first before she put her cup on her lips but she paused when her eyes landed on the fridges' door. There was a picture of a happy family consisting Sakura and her _former _parents that was taped on the door. Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked in front of the appliance. She took the picture and went back to her sit.

The pinkette was smiling brightly in the middle of Isamu and her mother "Would she be able to smile like this if she new the truth about who she is?"

"It wouldn't hurt if you try right?"

Tsunade smirked at the sudden visitor. She nodded and poured sake on her cup and placed it on the other end of the table where the other person was "Kind of you to join me… Jiraiya…"

"So what are you planning?" the white haired man sat on the chair in front of Tsunade and drank the sake "Would you tell her? Or you'll wait till she find out on her own?"

"They wouldn't tell her anything… unless…"  
"Right… if _he _told her himself…"

"He wouldn't do that… he knows better…" Jiraiya nodded at what Tsunade said "Besides… He knows what might happen if he told her Sakura she killed her true parents…"

"She can _kill _him…"  
"I know very well he won't let that happen…"  
"That guy will do anything to have the upper hand on everything…"

"That bastard…"

* * *

Sakura jumped on a large branch of an oak tree… on a graveyard… She smiled and sat on the branch she was on. She always comes there when she feels down, somehow she felt comfortable here… maybe because nobody comes there anymore and it was quiet there.

"Dad…" she whispered as tears flowed down her emerald eyes  
"I'm really sorry…"

"You don't have to say that…"

Sakura looked behind her and found someone she was happy to see that moment…

"Ino…" the blonde girl smiled and sat next to her "How did you know?"

"Instinct…"  
"Huh?"  
"I don't need to use magic to know what's happening to you…"

"Thanks…" the pinkette smiled and looked back to look at the grave yard

"I told you… you don't have to go through this alone…"

"I know…"

"You have friends to comfort you… you have me to be there for you..." the blonde said  
"And I know, you know that I won't leave you… right?"

"Yeah… that's why I'm not afraid anymore…" Ino looked at the pink haired girl beside her. She was smiling… and it wasn't a fake one she used to put on every time she's gloomy "I can cry whenever I want now, because I know Ino will be there to stop my tears…"

"Sakura…" she whispered and looked down

"Thank you for always being there… whenever I feel scared Ino was always there to make everything alright…"

Ino looked up again but this time she found a crying Sakura, but she wasn't frowning… no the smile was still on her lips… her smile never left her face.

"I was scared when I knew who dad really was… but Ino was there to make me feel better, Ino protected me, cared for me, worries about me, loves me… I who I am now because Ino helped me be the real me…" Sakura whipped her tears by the back of her hand but still continued to smile "Even thou she's loud sometimes… she's still a great friend… a great best friend…"

"You're not bad your self pinky…" Ino smiled and ruffled Sakuras' bubblegum locks  
"Now stop crying… it doesn't suit you…"

"Thanks… Ino…"  
"Anything for my best friend…"  
"Oh… Ino…"  
"Hn?"

"_Should I tell her about Gaara?"  
_"…No… nothing…"

* * *

"Really!?"  
"Y-yeah…"  
"When!?"  
"Uhm… this morning…"  
"New guardian huh?" Ino put on her thinking pose with her left hand stroking her chin "Does this mean you can skip class?"

"Uh.." Sakura sweatdrop  
"I don't think she'd want that…"

"Damn…"

"Ino… can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure…"  
"What happens to the people who know the person who became a Keres?"  
"Hmm… mortals who become Keres huh? Well… once there soul changes everyone who knows them just forget everything about them…"  
"They just forget?"

"Uh-huh… it's different from normal death… there body can stay here in our world while there soul goes with you…" Ino said and poked Sakuras' forehead "While the body of the Keres is sent to Kakazu…"

"… And there souls just-  
"Dissapear…"

"But… how come I can still remember that guy…"

"Well _Thana…_ it's because you're no mortal…" Ino grinned  
"And the fact that you are the Grim reaper… you remember everyone…"

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Go ahead…"

"Can dying people see m… the Grim reaper?" the pinkette looked at her shoe "Asuma smiled at dad when it was his time… I saw him smile at dad even when he knew he will no longer be with his love once…"

"I guess they can…" Sakura stood up from the branch, she stared at the setting sun in front of them "It'll be dark soon…"

"Yeah… I should go home now… you too, your new guardian might be worried about you…"

"Right… Tsunade…" she stared at the orangish sun and then a small smile crept on her lips  
_"I wonder how would it be like to have her as a Guardian?"_

"T-tsunade-s-sama…" Sakura twitched when she saw the blonde woman sleeping on the counter, her chest half exposed and the sake bottle almost slipping from her hand. Her face was flushed from drinking alcohol. She saw Jiraiya smiling at her from his sit.

"Who are you again?"  
"The name's Jiraiya princess…"

"Oji-san…" she said flatly  
"Oi! I'm not that old… I'm only 27"

"Eh!? 27!? You look like 57 to me…" the pinkette looked closely at the man  
"Are you sure?"

"I'm the same age as Tsunade!"  
"Ok, ok… what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm her friend" Jiraiya said and pointed at the woman sleeping over the counter table

"Oh… then…"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you carry her to her room?"  
"Eh?"

"You're her friend aren't you?" she gave him a fixed stare  
"Or are you?"

"But she's heavy!"

"You said you're just 27… you have a lot of energy left in your _young _body…"  
"Or are you really 27?"

"Fine..." he sighed

"Thank you young Gramps!" she sang and led him to a room upstairs.

**

* * *

I'm really sorry for updating late i won't do it again *cries* please spare me! oh! and i'll be needing your help again! i'm having troubles about names of their powers... HELP! . i'll give there counter parts on the next chapter. This is a big sacrifice for me cause i'm giving away who they are! *cries* but hey! i'll let you guys guess who they are for now... XD INO, SAKURA, KARIN and SASUKEs' ability are complete... so i just need them for other characters.. ^^ advance thanks for those people who are willing to help me ^^ cheers for you!**

**POLL RESULT - Updated**

**a.) 'Stoic time freeze nightmare' BY 'xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx' (2)  
b.) 'forever frozen' BY 'RandomnessRuler95' (5)  
c.) 'frost of time' BY 'kallou' (9)  
d.) 'In the name of Kronos, time stop' (Chant) BY 'moonshine86' (3)**

**REVIEWS... ^^**

**

* * *

**


	9. Revelations and Blondes

**Ok i need some advice! i'm changing the tittle! cause it doesn't suit anymore! huhuu! soo i need another awesome tittle soo i need help ok? and i'm changing the genre also, since it doesn't really revolves around Sakura-chan and Gaara-kun... i made alot of mistakes! i know! spare me... but this will still include romance ok? so now all i can say is ENJOY! na oh! voting is now over! ^^**

**P.S!!!! it will still be gaaraXsakura!! but with more action!!! XDD  
**

* * *

_Chapter IX  
…Revelation and... Blondes_

* * *

"Curse of Hypnos!"

"There! On the alley!" Sakura shouted and pointed at an alley

"Let's go!"  
"Yosh!"

"Ino! Use it now!" the raven haired boy commanded  
"Hai!"

Sakura stared at her blonde friend while she casted her spell. She summoned her scythe and was about to cast her spell but she saw something moved from the corner of her eyes. She looked at a trash can and saw the lid half open "What the-

"Sakura-chan!"

"Huh?... Oh! Right!" Sakura turned back in front of her  
"Scarlet coffin!"

"That took us… 3 minutes and 43 seconds! Woah! A new record!" Naruto grinned "When Sakura-chan came along, we were able to do things more quickly!"

"Just stop spacing out…"  
"Oi! Would you stop that chicken butt hair?"  
"No Naruto… It's fine"

"Eh!?"  
"Wha??"  
"It's fine?"  
"What? You guys sound like it's impossible!"

"Anyway pinky… you saved us time…" Ino draped an arm around the pinkettes' shoulder and gave her a wicked grin.

"Uhm Ino i-  
"We have time for…"

"Karaoke!"  
"Ramen!"

"Ramen? Don't you get tired of that?" Ino glared at Naruto who glared back at her.

"How about you? You don't even have a good voice!"

"I don't care blonde boy! I want karaoke!"

"Me either blonde girl! I want ramen!"

"Karaoke!"  
"Ramen!"  
"Karaoke!"  
"Ramen!"

"Sleep…" Sasuke said in a boring tone but got ignored by the two blondes.

"It's steeled then!"  
"I agree…"  
"G-guys?"

"Karaoke and Ramen!" both blondes grinned while Sakura only sweatdrop "Oh yeah!"

"I ain't coming with anyone… I'm going home…" Sasuke said but instantly got grabbed by the two blondes "Oi…"

"You're coming with us Sasuke-kun!"  
"Weather you like it or not…"

"Like hell would I d-

"You-will-come-along-or-would-you'-rather-sleep-for-ever" Ino said in a scary tone which made shiver down the raven haired boys' back "H-hai!"

"Oh great!" the blonde girl said happily

"You guys go ahead… I'll catch up with you…"

"Kay!"

"Ok Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled at her friends and then started walking back to the alley they were before. She looked around trying to remember where she saw something moved. Finally she saw the same trash can and walked towards it, when she was about to touch it when a cat suddenly came out of it.

"A cat…" she sighed from relief and smiled  
"It was just a cat…"

She pet the cat for a moment and then stood up. She sighed again and started to walk away when all of a sudden something softly hit her feet "Hmm?" she looked down and saw a soccer ball "What's this doing here?"

"Can I have it back?"

"Hn?... Oh!" she turned around and saw a little blonde boy _"Is the world being dominated by blondes?" _

She stared at the boy and noticed that he was wearing dirty clothes and his hands and feet were also dirty, the only thing that isn't dirty about the boy was his golden yellow eyes that shined brightly _"He's probably a street kid…" _

"Can I have my friend back?"  
"Eh?... friend?"

"The ball" Sakura looked down and picked up the soccer ball. She walked towards the boy and handed him the ball which he took gently "Thank you…"

"What's your name?"

"I… I don't have one…" the pinkette kneeled to match his eye level and gave him a questioning look.

"Then, what do your friends call you?"

"I don't have any except for this ball" the boy said  
"But the big kids call me Kani (Crab)"

"Kani?"

"They say crabs are cowards like me" he frowned. Sakura looked at him with pity. She then took the ball from him and gave him a grin.

"Wanna play?"

"…N-no thank you… I need to go back" he took the ball back  
"I still have work to do…"

The blonde turned around and ran off. Sakura raised an eyebrow and watched him ran off her sight "Work?"

"Excuse me miss…"  
"Huh?"

* * *

"When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars! Hear my whispers in the dark!" the raven haired boy sang. Naruto twitched while Ino cheered

"Go Sasuke-kun!"

"And he says he didn't wanna come…" Naruto muttered under his breath. All of a sudden the door slammed open, a girl came flying in and landed on top of Naruto "Naruto-kun!" Ino blinked twice while Sasuke ignored what happened and just continued singing. Sakura walked in calmly and closed the door gently.

"You have some explaining to do Naruto…"  
"H-huh?-  
"Naruto-kun! I missed you!"

"Naruto-kun?" Ino looked at the girl on top of Naruto "Who are you?"

The girl looked at Ino and gave her a glare then looked back at Naruto and grabbed him by the collar "Is she the one!?"

"The one?"  
"Me?"

"W-wait!" Naruto shouted but got smacked on his head

"She is isn't she!?"

"N-no!"

"Don't lie! I know she is!" the girl dropped Naruto on the floor and stood up  
"You replaced me with her!?"

"Eh!?"

"W-what are you talking a-about?" Ino questioned the girl

"You're his girlfriend aren't you!?"

"G-girlfriend? Pffft!" Ino started laughing hard which quite irritated the girl  
"You-you think I'm his girl-girlfriend!?"

"What the hell is so funny about that?" Ino looked at the girl and saw her serious face. She stopped laughing and fixed her self

"No I'm not"  
"Liar!"  
"Like hell would I want to be his girlfriend!"  
"… you're not?"

"She's not…" the two blonde girls looked at Naruto "Is that why you're here?"

"Of course not!"  
"Then why are you here?"

"Well… I'm going to study here too!" the blonde girl smiled at him

"W-what!?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" The girl glared at him then walked over to Sakuras' side  
"By the way Naruto-kun… I prefer this girl over that pig"

"Who the hell are you calling a pig!?"

"Uhm… Naruto's just my friend…" the pinkette sweatdrop

"Oh that's sad… guess he has to be contented with me again?"  
"Oi! Shut up will yeah?"  
"Any way! My name's Naruko!"

"I'm Sakura… that's Ino" she pointed at the blonde girl who was giving Naruko the finger "And that's Sasuke…"

"Oh I know Sasuke-kun! He used to come to our house when they were little"  
"You seem to be really close with Naruto…"  
"Of course she is! She's my twin…"

"Eh!?"  
"What!?"

"Yoh…" Sasuke said and patted Narukos' head  
"You've grown… but you look like dobe…"

"Now that you mention it…" Sakura looked up and down at Naruko. She had the same whiskers as her brother, same skin colour, same blonde hair except Narukos' was longer and it was tied in two pigtails.

"Yeah, they look the same…"  
"But… why did you say he replaced you with Ino?"

"Don't tell me…"

"FORBIDDEN LOVE!?" Sakura and Ino chorused

"Oh… that… tehee!"

"Don't be stupid! It's just her habit…" Naruto said

"Habit?"

"She scares dobes' girlfriends just to make sure there not some girl who's playing with him" Sasuke said and sat down on the couch "I'm done singing… whose next?"

"Oh I wanna sing! I wanna sing!" Naruko said and took the mic from the raven haired boy. It was about 7 in the evening when they decided to call it a night. Naruto insisted to walk Sakura home that means Naruko tagged along.

"So you mean Naruko's not a mortal?"

"Uh-huh…"

"So does she know anything about us?"

"I know… especially about you" Naruko smiled  
"She who rides the pail horse…"

"Naruko stop it with the name calling ok?"

"Gomen, gomen"

"Well goodnight Sakura-chan… see you tomorrow at school" the blonde boy smiled

"Yeah Saku-chan! See you tomorrow at school!"

"Ok… see you two tomorrow…" the pinkette waved goodbye at the two and went inside her house. She took off her shoes and lay flat on the floor _"What a revelation…" _

"Welcome home Sakura…" The pinkette looked up and saw tsunade smiling at her _"Blondes are everywhere!" _

"Tsunade-sama… why are you still up?"

"I waited for you"

"You waited?"

"Well I'm not much of a guardian if I slept knowing you're still not home right?" the woman smiled and took out her hand  
"Get up and go wash up"

"Uhm… thanks…"

"If you're hungry I'll go cook some-

"No it's fine… I ate already…" she smiled at the blonde woman "But thank you Tsunade-sama…"

"It's my job"

"Well I'll go wash up now…" the pinkette bowed her head and walked up her room. Tsunade watched the girl and sighed.

"Man this parenting sure is hard… now where was that sake bottle?"

* * *

"So what do you think?" a seductive voice spoke

"Since when did my opinion matter to you?"

"It's not like your opinion makes sense… all you care about is beauty" a soft voice said

"You know Karin… her _looks _can _kill_…"

"We'll start the plan tomorrow…" Karin said and took off her glasses  
"Tomorrow we'll start to allot our Lords' greatness…"

"And we'll show him agony is greater than beauty…"

"Like hell will that happened!"

"Oh it will…"

"Just watch me…"

"Whatever…" Karin turned around and started walking the other way. Her long red hair suddenly became short blue and her red eyes became purple "Beauty will prevail… _bitch_"

* * *

Sakura ran through an alley and cursed her self for over sleeping. Her alarm clock didn't work, Tsunade was always early for work and she was having a really bad hair day _"Why! Why me!?" _she shouted to her self. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was running that she run into a blonde girl. The girl fell to the ground while Sakura whacked some trashcan and hit her head on the brick wall.

"Gah!" Sakura shouted and clutched her head that was now bleeding _"This is the worst day ever!" _

"I-I'm sorry miss…" Sakura looked at the girl she bumped with and saw her knee bleeding as well  
"I-I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"N-no! I'm the one at fault… sorry…"

"No… I-it's ok… you more injured than I am…"

"This? Oh it's nothing!" Sakura slowly stood up which caused her to feel pain on her right leg _"Another wound?"_

"Are you sure you're ok miss?"

"Ugh… yeah! This is nothing! Uhm I should walk you to a hospital…"

"N-no need to do that… I-I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes… I'm really sorry for causing trouble…"

"N-no… it's really my fault…" Sakura helped her get up  
"Uhm… I'll be going now… are you really sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine…"

"Ok then… see you around!" Sakura said and started running again, leaving the girl behind.

_  
"Oh you'll see me around alright… Haruno Sakura…"_

* * *

**Ok! first of all thank you guys who voted! to the guys who didn't... umm... thanks for reading? XD anyway here is the result!**

**POLL RESULT - Updated**

**a.) 'Stoic time freeze nightmare' BY 'xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx' (3)  
b.) 'forever frozen' BY 'RandomnessRuler95' (6)  
c.) 'frost of time' BY 'kallou' (10)  
d.) 'In the name of Kronos, time stop' (Chant) BY 'moonshine86' (5)**

**yey for "Kallou" thou the chant was really catchy! XD anyway congratulations on the winner. Now i'll be making another poll for the "NEW" title i'll be waiting for them^^ thanks for everyone whose helping me for the powers i'm really happy.. now don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. Unavoidable meeting

**UPDATE! i'm late again! i'm having problems with this chapter. I retyped everything i wrote on my notebook! gah! as for the new tittle? here is a list for what the new tittle may be...**

**"The Secret of the Grim Reapers Sycthe"  
"Reaper of the underworld"  
"The game of reaping"  
"A portrait of death"**

**I might do another poll or maybe i'll just choose one of them? i dunno? i would appriciate another help from my readers :) thank you... and oh! ENJOY ^^ and i forgot to say i suck at making a fight scene... how can i make it better?**

* * *

_Chapter X  
...Unavoidable meeting_

* * *

Sakura ran faster through the hallway not minding her head that was throbbing at the moment. She entered their homeroom and panthed "I-I'm sorry i-I'm late!" she shouted. When she was about to take a step forward, she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Haruno, did you get in a fight?" the teacher asked her

"Eh? N-no…" she said and blinked twice. Her eyes drifter to Ino, who was pointing on her own head urging the pinkette to touch her forehead. Sakura touched her temple and squirm at the sting of pain that she received "Oh…"

"Yamanaka, please assist your friend to the infirmary"

"H-hai!" Ino stood up from her table and went next to the pinkette and then dragged her out of the classroom "What in the world happened to you!?"

"Tee-hee… I bumped wi- ugh!" Sakura clutched her head from the sudden pain. Her knees went weak but thanks to the wall she didn't fell down. She bowed her head, her pink hair flowing down.

"Sakura! What's wrong!?" the blonde supported her friend "Sakura… are you-

"I'm fine…"  
"You had me worried-  
"Like I care…"

"What?" Ino looked at the pinkette in a confused way "I think I'm hearing things…"

"Looks like it idiot…" Sakura stood back and fixed her hair. She looked at Ino and smirked at the blonde  
_"Did she just do that?"_

Sakura took the lead, Ino was walking behind her still asking her self what just happened "Something is defiantly wrong with her…"

"Idiot we're here…"  
"Would you stop calling me that!"

"You're so annoying…" Sakura glared at the blonde who twitch, which caused her to smirk.

"You are seriously whacked!" Ino huffed  
"Did Sasuke-kun rub off on you?"

"What ever…" Sakura was about to slide the door but it opened. A girl with blue short hair came out and smiled at them both then closed the door behind her.

"Good luck…" The girl said when she passed by Sakura. Ino stared at the girl and got another smile from her "Your hair looks nice… can I touch it?"

"Ugh… s-sure…" the girl was about to touch Inos' hair when Sakura grabbed her hand and glared at the girl "Sakura! W-what are you doing!?"

"Go back to the room" the pinkette commanded

"What?"

"I said go back" she eyed the blonde who shivered from her eyes. Sakuras' eyes weren't red, it was her natural eyes but it looked paler from her usual. Ino nodded and went back to their homeroom.

"My, my… doesn't that girl look like your sister?" the blue haired girl said taking back her hand from the tight grip of Sakura.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my school… unlike you, I can live a normal life if I like"

"You came here to interfere with me… right?... Karin" Sakura glared at her

"As expected from a smart girl like you" Karin smirked and walked passed her "You don't mind if I play a little don't you?... Tokiwa?"  
"You should do just fine… unless you're really useless like your sis-

"Shut-up-bitch…" Sakura said in a dangerous tone. Karin just smirked behind her back and walked away. The pinkette (Really Tokiwa) clenched her hands tight and gritted her teeth "Don't you dare mention my sister again you bitch…"

* * *

Ino sat back on her chair and slammed her table. Everybody's' attention switch to her… including their teacher "Ms. Yamanaka, is there a problem?" the blonde sighed and said nothing was wrong. Everyone went back to their business except for Sasuke

"What happened…"

"Something's wrong with pinky…" Ino said  
"Someone is messing with my mind…"

Their conversation was stopped when the door slowly opened and a red haired girl with glasses came in "Sorry I'm late sensei… I just got our of the hospital"

"Karin… it's fine, take your sit"

"Hai…" Karin smiled sweetly and took her sit next to Ino. The blonde looked at her and raised an eyebrow and stared at her while Karin was writing on her pink floral notebook.

"Yamanaka-san is there something wrong?" the brunette asked without even sparing Ino a glance  
"You've been staring at me quite sometime now…"

"No… nothing's wrong…" Ino said and stared at her more "I just find you irritating in some way…"

"Really? Well it's not like I care about how you find me…" Karin stopped writing and gave the blonde another smile "Blondes' are stupid…"

"What did you say?"

"Exactly…" The girl gave one last smile and continued her task. Ino glared at Karins' side but she only got ignored. Suddenly Karin raised her hand and stood up from her chair.

"Sensei, may I go to the bathroom? I think I might throw-up any moment…"

"Would you like anyone to accompany you? Yamanaka! Ta-

"No thank you sensei… my sickness might worsen…" She smirked as she saw Ino's anger expression from the corner of her eyes "I'll be fine on my own…"

"If you say so…"

"Thank you…" Karin smiled and walked out of their classroom. Ino glared at Karin's back until she can't see the brunette no more.

"I'll make sure that one day I'll have her sleeping in my palms!" the fair-haired girl said and griped her pen  
"She will die soo-

"Ino…" Sasuke said and looked out the door

"What now!?"

"There's a Keres inside the building…"

"I hope it gets that bit-

"Ino, no time for your personal issues…"

"Fine, fine… cast a spell"

Sasuke took out a math book and placed it on his desk. It repeatedly stood up by it self with out anyone noticing it except for Ino. Then he mumbled some words and his magic book came out behind the math book **"Frost of time…" **In an instance everything stopped moving. The teacher, students everything… well except for the two including the sleeping blonde boy. Sasuke dragged the sleeping Naruto out of the room, Ino following behind them. They didn't even noticed Gaara staring outside the window in a bored way "Idiots…"

Sasuke rushed where the he felt the strong presence of a non human being and it leads to the infirmary. Ino stopped when she remembered that Sakura was inside "S-sasuke-kun! Sakura's inside!" Sasuke immediately slide open the door but found no one there other than the nurse.

"Sa…kura…?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked over the beds but found no one in them "Hey Ino… there's no one here…"

"But Sakura… went in here…" Ino looked around and walked beside the nurse "Maybe she let her go home?"

Sasuke stared at the nurse and saw a half eaten apple on her table, then everything clicked in his mind, The aura of the non human being and the nurse "Ino stay back!"

"W-what?" Ino was about to take a step back but all of a sudden the nurse grabbed her left hand "What the!?"

Ino looked at the nurse and saw her bloody red eyes "Ahh!" She punched the nurse in the stomach using her right arm and jumped beside Naruto "Th-that was close…"

"Ino… look on her table" Sasuke said from the other side of the room  
"The half eaten apple…"

"Apple?" the blonde did what she was told by the raven haired boy. Her eyes widen when she saw the apple Sasuke was referring. It was indeed not your everyday apple but a poisoned apple made to construct a Keres out of anyone.

"She was here" Naruto spoke

"She who?"

"The girl we were chasing the other day…" the blonde took out his overly large sword and looked at Sasuke  
"How come we didn't notice?"

"Maybe because you were sleeping soundly bird brain!" Ino shouted and whacked Naruto on the head

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me you know…"

"Hmp!"

"Hey stop messing around both of y-

**"Children are so loud…" **the nurse hissed and looked at Ino  
**"But the girl looks delicious…" **

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm saving my self for Sasuke-kun!" Ino pointed at the Keres angrily "Just be contented with this guy next to me!"

"Oi! What's with that comment!?"

"**_Romeos' rage…_**"

"**You two are so loud I should just eat you both!" **the nurse charged at two but got hit by a knight in blue armour  
**"What!"**

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted and saw Sasuke writing on the book and then the knight jumped behind the nurse.

"Sorry but all you're eating is my sword!" Naruto said and sliced the nurses' right arm off (gross!) and tossed the bloody arm to Ino "It's yours!"

"Kyaa!" Ino threw it back at him and gave him the finger  
"Damn you blonde boy!"

"Heh-

"Dobe! Look out!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at the nurse but he already got bitten by his wrist and got pushed down the floor with his other hand being held back "Oh fuck!"

"Naruto!" Ino shouted and closed her eyes, her staff appearing in front of her. She took it and mumbled a few words  
"Etern-

"No!"

"But Naruto-

"We have to keep her alive till we know who gave her that apple!" Sasuke said and started writing on his book again. The knight took out his sword and walked towards the nurse who bit down more on Narutos' wrist.

"Gaaah!" the blonde flinched and screamed from the pain on his wrist.

"**Hurt me and I'll hurt this boy twice"**

"Like you scare me woman" Sasuke said but he was in fact concerned about his best friend… he just didn't want to show his soft spot towards anyone.

"You bastard! I'm going to die here!"  
"Sasuke-kun… what ar-

"Tch… Are you finish acting strong Uchiha?" all of them (even the nurse) looked at who just spoke and found a red haired boy leaning over the door frame.

"G-gaara!?"  
"You!?"  
"Wha!?"

"Surprised?" Gaara smirked and started walking towards the Keres who jumped as far away as she can from the red haired Naruto with her. The nurse stared at him and fear seemed to be absorbing it's body as she gave him an intense stare "**Don't come near me or I'll kill this boy!" **the nurse warned but got a small laugh out of Gaara.

"Do you think you, a half Keres would scare me?" he walked closer to the nurse and smirked at her  
"Do anything you'd like with him…"

"**And you call your self a God…" **the nurse said and bit down Narutos' neck tearing his flesh apart. The blonde screamed in pain and glared at Gaara.

"Fuck you man!" He shouted and got bitten again on his arm "Gaah!"

Gaara turned around from them and saw the awful look Sasuke was giving him and Inos' terrified look. He smirked again and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun do something!"  
"Damn this basta-

All of a sudden both of them got Goosebumps all over their body and something went wrong with the atmosphere on the room. Ino looked over to Gaara and found him still closing his eyes but she gasp when she saw them open… there weren't human eyes anymore. His round pupils wasn't round anymore it was now pointed oval and it was yellow. He doesn't have any cornea and his iris wasn't green anymore it was red. Gaara smirked when he saw the fear from Ino.

"Ga-aa…" Ino wasn't able to finish saying his name when she collapsed from fear. Sasuke caught her but was having the same trouble as keeping his legs stable. He didn't look at Gaara thou, he was… indeed scared out of his wits. Naruto forced himself to stay conscious to know what was going on but he was having a hard time to do that since someone was helping herself on him and the fact that he was loosing too much blood. But before he got knock out, he heard Gaaras' words.

"**Satan's greed…" **Sasukes' eyes widen when he saw the nurse blow up into pieces. The room was filled with blood and flesh of the Keres, and the ghastly smell of it too overflowed there. Gaara closed his eyes and when he opened them it was back to normal.

"A blue haired girl delivered that apple this morning…" Gaara said while walking out of the room but paused when he heard a soft thud, knowing it was Sasuke "That girl in your arms met her…"

Sasuke looked down at Ino then back at where Gaara was before but found no one but the blood filled air. He looked back at the girl in his arms and then to his bloodied unconscious friend he then called out his book again and started to read his spells.

"Juliet's serenity…"

* * *

Sakura stood up on the tip of the flag pole where she has a great view of the infirmary. She looked at Ino and clenched her fist until it turned pail. Then she jumped down in a perfect landing, where Karin leaning on the same pole.

"If you dare touch her, I'll make you suffer" Sakura (Tokiwa taking over now) turned her back and started walking.

"My Tokiwa… you really put a liking on her didn't you…"

"Don't speak as if you know me Karin…" Sakura paused and glared at the ground  
"You know nothing about me or my sister"

"Oh I know a lot of things about you… you and you're sister was quite the team" Karin smirked "But I guess, you can't stand her sweetness that you killed your own blood"

"Shut up"

"Oh common Tokiwa… you can't hide the truth… especially from me" Karin said walking forward to the possessed girl "Why don't you do your thing to that blonde girl and make her your sister?"

"I will do no such thing!" Karin chuckled and touched Sakuras' face gently from behind.

"I can help you…"  
"You know I can…"

"Don't touch me" Sakura said and slapped Karins' hands away from her "I will do no such thing!"

"Is that what you really want?" Karin said and smirked. Sakura bit her lips and clenched her fists once more, she then looked at Karin and then glared at her.

"I don't need help from you… I will do anything that pleases me" the pinkette turned around and finally walked out of the clearing.

"I will accept no for an answer…" Karin said placing her index finger on her lips "You're splendour will soon be mine Tokiwa… very soon" Karin suddenly felt shivers down her back but eventually only a grin found its way on her lips.

"Is there anything you need…"  
"...Gaara-sama?" Karin finally looked behind her shoulder and found a smirking Gaara looking at her.

* * *

**Ok! Ok! soo i updated late again... GOMEN! but hey! Gaara-kun is here! i think he's on the bad side?? don't you? OMG! he's bad! or is it just my imagination? it is! XD soo anyway here is the voc. words :)**

***Frost of time – Sasuke's ability to stop time. (Yey for Kallou!)  
*Satan's greed – This spell will kill anyone mortals or Keres or even Moirea in the most deadly and bloody way that the castor would like.  
*Romeos' rage – Call upon a knight with pure hatred for everyone it/castor sees for the death of his beloved, therefore given the name Romeo.  
*Incarnation of pain – Tokiwa's ability to posses another body and take over it for as long as she wants.**

**Sasuke-kun is like a poet with the names of his powers! anyway i'm still open for the new tittle! REVIEWS! :)**


	11. Clues

**This is a short chapter but i want to make it longer but my lazyness is attacking me! woah! oh! and i got a review he/she said i failed on this story but he faved it.. O_O what is up with that?? right! anyway! here is chappy 11 and thank you guys for all your reviews! even thou i know someof you is really confused about this... XD anyway! ENJOY! ^^**

_

* * *

_

Chapter XI  
…Clues

_

* * *

_

"Is there anything you need… Gaara-sama?"

"Nothing really… just wondering, what's she doing here?" Gaara asked as he lean on the pole Karin was leaning on a moment ago.

"I'm surprised you still remember her"

"How can I forget the girl who killed her sister while crying don't leave me…"

"You have a very good memory Gaara-sama" the red haired girl smirked  
"Do you plan to come back to our Lord any time soon?"

"No… and he never was my Lord" the boy closed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest.

"True" Karin walked over to where Gaara was and leaned on his _hot _body  
"But you do know that _you're_ one of my Lord"

The ruby haired girl caressed his cheeks and leaned forward to his face but Gaara glared at her before she even inched more to him. Gaara grabbed the girl by her waist and pulled her off him "I already have my queen…" he said and started walking away.

"How can you be so sure she wants to be your queen?" Karin asked quite pissed and got pissed more when she got an answer from the boy.

"She already signed the contract…" he smirked and completely walked off. Karin glared at the red haired boy and gritted her teeth. The contract that Gaara was talking about was the kiss (chap7) it was a sign that she accepted to be his bride whether she got tricked or not she was officially "His" from that moment their lips met… and Karin knew that.

"As if that stupid thing would stop me… Gaara-sama…"

* * *

Tokiwa landed perfectly on a large branch on the graveyard where Sakura went the other day. Sakuras' mind seemed to be still working to make her body move without Tokiwa knowing, she sighed at the thought of how powerful Sakura was.

"So you come here when you're feeling down…" she said to herself, but more like to whom the body belongs to. Tokiwa sighed as she sat on the branch and stayed quiet for seconds, but seconds became minutes and minutes became an hour.

"I miss her…" she finally spoke "Somehow I wished to have just become a normal human being… without any of this, without wanting to kill anyone I feel like killing..." she closed her eyes and hugged her knees "Maybe I'd still have Aiko with me…?"

"Maybe I can ask my Lord to change my-

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when she felt a sudden chill behind her back _"Shit…" _when she turned her head, her eyes widen when she saw the devil himself…

"My-my Lord!" she stood up and kneeled  
"Forgive my bad-

"Tokiwa…"

"Y-yes my Lord…"

"You were about to ask me to change your providence, am I right?" the man spoke slowly but scary in a way  
"Why?"

"Forgive me my Lord… I will not ask such a juvenile request" Tokiwa said and stood still and evaded the look on the mans' eyes.

"Have you finished your work yet?"

"I'm sorry my Lord, but someone interfered with my plans… (Does the name Karin ring a bell?) after I said not to hinder in my ways" Tokiwa said

"But you were able to get inside that body of hers, how fine"

"My Lord I know you did not like what I did with Sakura… my apologies" Tokiwa was about to bow again but got stop by the mans hands that touched her chin "M-my Lord?"

"You see, unlike Karin you know better than to get attached to me…" the male said sexily and went near to the girls' face "Now if you don't mind… I'd like to speak with the girl…"

"Y-yes m-my Lord…" Tokiwa said and bowed again to the man. She closed her eyes and immediately right after that, she collapsed but the man caught her in perfect timing. A blonde girl in a black dress appeared behind him "I will take my leave… Lord _Madara_…"

"Perfect…" he said and smirked at the unconscious girl in his arms. Another hour passed when Sakura had her senses back. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to move but got restrained by something… more like someone. When it registered to her that someone was certainly holding her, her eyes shot open only to come eye to eye with a man she is unknown to.

"Who in the world are you!?" she shouted and struggled on his hold "Let me go! You rapist!"

"My, aren't you a little devil…" Madara smirked at the pinkette

"And this little devil will have you dead in no time if you don't let me go!"

"Could you at least look where you are?"

"FYI I know where I am! I'm in sch-

Sakura looked around and saw that she was in the graveyard she often go to when she feels down  
"What the hell am I doing here?!"

"Don't you remember?"

"I won't ask you if I remember don't you think so dummy?" she said pissed of at the man  
"Could you at least let me go!?"

"As you wish…" the man smiled at her (not quite an innocent smile) and let her go. She sat in a not so far place from him but it's a safe enough distance if he ever does something not pretty.

"So mister, care to explain why I'm here?" she gave him a glare but it only cost him to chuckle "Is something funny about what I said?"

"No, no… forgive me I was just thinking you're really cute when you look at me like that" Madara said in between small giggles

"Are you mad or something?" the pinkette eyed him  
"Look! Miste-

"Madara…"

"Ok, look Madara… if you don't know why the hell I'm here then I'm leaving, I don't even know why I'm asking you? You could have done something to me while I was sleeping!"

"You look at me so low…"  
"And you talk to me as if you know me!"  
"You're not mistaken…"  
"What?"

"Actually yes… I do know you…" Madara said and smirked at the pinkette  
"Now would be the right time to ask me how, don't you think?"

"I think… you really are crazy!" Sakura stood up from the branch and pointed at him. She was about to jump down from the tree when she heard words that she thought would never be in one sentence.

"Don't you want to know who your real parents are?" Madara asked softly and then smirk when he saw Sakura look horrified from what he said. Madara crossed his arms and stared at the bubblegum haired girl in front of him "By looking at your expression you don't know what I'm talking about right?"

"I know my parents if that's what you're saying…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Now if you please, just leave me alone!"

"If that makes you sleep better at night..." Madara gave her a smile and stood up from where he was sitting "But if you change your mind… just call my name…"

"I won't… I'm sure"

"If you say so _Sakura…_" the man said and disappeared. Sakura blinked twice and looked for him _"Where in the world?" _

"H-how did he know my name?" she asked her self  
"And what am I really doing here!?"

* * *

After cleaning the once bloody infirmary and Restore the time back. Sasuke and Ino helped Naruto with his terrible abrasion

"Damn Teme!" the blonde said at his friend while mending his wounds "He just left us here! What the hell is his problem!?"

"Something isn't right here…"

"Took you too damn long to say that!" Naruto said  
"Him being like us isn't right in the first place!"

"Didn't you felt his presence when he came in Sasuke-kun?" Ino said helping Naruto with his wrist "Moa Naruto even after Sasuke-kun healed your injuries you still haven't healed properly…"

"That's because that stupid nurse bit me hard!"

"Dobe…"

"Shut up! This is your faul-

"Ino, didn't you say that Sakura was here?" the raven haired boy asked

"Yeah, I accompanied her here before I went back to the classroom… I'm sure she went in here"

"Then where is she no-

"Excuse me miss I went here this mor- Sasuke?" Sakura blinked twice at her friends "What are you guys doing here? And why is Naruto like that?? What happened!?"

"Uhm… we kinda got in a fight with the nurse… Ehehe" Ino said and sweatdrop  
"I guess she wanted some blood samples from us…"

"Blood samples!? She wanted to study my anatomy! That bi-

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted  
"You don't curse remember?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan… I just got pissed…" Naruto said as river of tears flow down from his eyes. Sakura chuckled and looked at Sasuke who was staring at her.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

"Where were you the whole time?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were fighting the whole time and you decided to play hide and seek!" the boy fumed  
"Now tell me! Where were you!?"

"I- I was in the graveyard…"

"Graveyard!? What the hell are you doing there!?"

"I don't know… I just woke up there and there was this guy telling me tha-

"Guy?" Ino spoke "Who? I thought nobody goes there anymore?"

"Yeah but when I woke up he was there hugging me-

"He what!?" the blonde boy shouted and sprung out of the bed "Where is he!? Lemmi-

"Naruto!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Shut your mouth!"

"…ok…" the blonde sighed

"Now explain… EVERYTHING!" Ino said in a if-you-lie-I'll-dye-your-hair-blue tone. Sakura sighed in defeat and sat next to Naruto.

"When I woke up I was in the graveyard with that guy… I really don't know why I was there or why I'm with him… I mean the last thing I remember was walking with Ino" Sakura said

"Then how did you get there?" the raven haired boy asked

"That I'd really like to know…"

"Did that guy at least tell you his name?" Naruto spoke. Sakura grabbed a roll of bandage and started to wrap it on Narutos' arm "He said his name is M-

"You have a minute?"

The three of them looked at the door and found Gaara standing there looking at Sakura without any expression on. Sakura stood up and was about to walk towards him when Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bed. Sakura looked at him and saw her friend glaring at the red hair "Naruto?"

"Don't you get involve with her" he said

"What?"

"You don't know anything about that guy" Naruto said and gripped hard on her wrist  
"Keep your distance from him"

"Naruto what are you talking about?"

"Sakura-chan he's bad!"

"Bad? How can he be bad?" the pinkette asked  
"Naruto I think you're seeing thin-

"Do you see how I look like now?" the blonde pointed to his wounds "He let this happened!"

"H-how?"

"If it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now kid…" Gaara spoke  
"You haven't thank me yet"

"Thank you!? You bas-

"Naruto!" Sakura stood up and walked to Gaara "You guys have some issues…" she said and they walked out of the room.

"Does she know?" Ino asked the two boys

"Judging by what had happened?" Naruto looked down on his hand where he caught Sakuras' wrist "I think she does…"

"And I think she knows something we don't…" the raven haired boy said and looked out the window where he can see Sakura and Gaara walking out of the building.

* * *

Gaara stayed quiet while Sakura talked. The pinkette knew he wasn't really listening to her but she had to say something to make him talk, he was the one to invite her out there in the first place.

"They sure don't like you…" she said but got no reply "Uhm… anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really…" he simple said and sat beneath a tree. Sakura narrowed her eyes and folded her arms beneath her chest.

"I said those to Naruto for nothing?"

"Yeah…" Gaara leaned on the tree and closed his eyes.

"If you don't have anything to say I'll go back to my friends…" she turned her back on his and sighed _"Damn this guy! And I really wanted to be nice to him today…" _she was about to take a step when she was yanked beneath the tree "Ugh!"

"Stay here…" he said and hugged her. She sat in the in the middle of his lower half and there was a non hidble blush on her face "G-gaara… let go…"

"I'm getting sleepy"

"I'll leave if you are getting sleepy…" she struggle from his hold but he just didn't have any plans to let her go "G-gaara…"

"Can't you stay here until I am asleep…" the red haired said and nuzzled on her neck and blow on her ear.

"_Oh shit! I-I'm shaking!" _Gaara said and closed her eyes shut. She tried to make him let go but it was still no use "Please let go…"

"No"

"Plea-

"This might be the only time I can do this with you…" Sakura blinked and tried to look at the boy behind her, so she moved her head and immediately got contact with his lips… again "You missed me that much already?"

"W-what-

"I can see it on your face Sakura…" he said and tighten his hold on her  
"You don't have to hide it…"

"S-shut up! I soo don't miss you!" she said and looked away. She stayed there and gave up on struggling; she sighed and relaxed her body with his. She felt his hold on her lessen a bit but she knew he wouldn't let her go.

"Gaara…" she spoke

"Hn?"

"I still don't get what you said to me… that I'm your queen or something…" she said and relaxed her eyes  
"Will I get it someday?"

"Yes… I'm sure you will" the red haired boy whispered

"That's good…" Sakura smiled and felt sleepy herself. She closed her eyes and let her mind rest for a bit. When her breathing had a soft rhythm, Gaara opened his eyes and looked at the girl cuddling with him.

"I won't let you go even if you don't ever understand…" he said nuzzeled his nose on her bubblegum hair.

* * *

**Ohh! Madara is here to kill everyone!! ahah! lame intro right? can't think of anything else! huhu! anyway what about the tittle? i have some votes or somthing? what? bah! just REVIEW! :)  
**

* * *


	12. Brother complex

**OMG! I'm alive again! i'm soooooooooo sorry about not updating for the past few months, i got busy in school and stuff just keep happening to me... T_T plus i had a boyfriend who wants my time! gah! but we broke up already so i had time to write this chapter! yey for break ups! sooo anyway... i'll be updating more again so keep in touch guys! this chapter is a little short but please... ^^ ENJOY!**  
_  


* * *

  
Chapter XII  
…Brother complex  
_

* * *

Sakura woke up under the same tree she slept under but with no one by her side _"That guy really!" _ She thought but then her eyes soften when she remembered what Gaara said.

"_This might be the only time I can do this with you…"_

"What do you mean Gaara? Are you leaving me too?" she sighed and closed her eyes _"Will everyone leave me?" _

"Haruno Sakura?" the pinkette opened her eyes and found a blonde girl with the same uniform as her, standing in front of her. "Do you have a minute?" the girl said while staring at Sakura who was doing the same. Sakura's eyes widen when she remembered. The girl was with Gaara the day he moved next door to hers.

"You… you're that girl-

"It doesn't matter if you know me or not…" the girl said "I'm just here to tell you to leave my brother alone…"

"Brother?"

"Leave Gaara alone…"

"He's your brother?"

"I'm finished talking, go ask somebody else with your questions…" the girl said and started walking away.

"_They are related…" _Sakura sweat dropped and stood up from where she sat, and stared at the blonde girls back _"Like I want to stick by his side…"_

* * *

Madara sat on his chair and stared at the girl in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and touched his temple. "Why did you meddle with Tokiwa again"

"I just got bored… she's taking to long to do what you ordered" Karin said "You know me… I like to move fast…"

"That's true…" a girl behind Karin said "She also likes to be found out fast…"

"Shut up Tokiwa" Karin glared at the blonde girl

"Both of you stop talking!" Madara said as he rose up from his sit "Go back to your task!"

"Yes my Lord…"

"As you wish…"

"And Karin" Madara spoke, Karin froze and slowly looked at the man "If you still wish to continue play with me… be sure that you're ready to loose…" Karin looked fiercely on the floor and then walked away. Madara smirked and sat back on his chair.

"Now Thana… when will you request my presence?"

* * *

When classes were over, Sakura met up with the others. Sakura remembered Naruko and asked Naruto where the girl was.

"She ain't feeling well today…"

"Is she ok?" Sakura asked concern on her voice  
"She was just bubbly yesterday…"

"She's fine… maybe she just got tired" Naruto said and smiled at the pinkette "Don't worry bout her… im sure she's just lying on her bed feeling all better already!"

* * *

"_**Ruthless wrath!" **_

Naruko sticked her hand in the Keres's chest and glared at him. The Keres widen his eyes as he looked down where Naruko's hand was "Have a safe trip to hell asshole…" the blonde said and moved her hand around. The Keres coughed out blood and fell down on the ground. "Looser…"

Naruko looked around and smiled at her view. Hundreds of bloody Keres was lying on the ground some were even chopped to pieces. "It feels great to have some action on a boring day!" the girl yelled "And to think I wanted to go to school today!?"

"Ni-san won't be happy about this…" Naruko frowned "But who cares!? He doesn't even care about me…" the blonde gripped on her sword. Her sword was like naruto's but the only difference is that hers has a sun like hole in the middle in the metal it self. Naruko looked au in the orange sky and closed her eyes.

"_If only he can see me as a woman… and not as a little girl anymore…"_

"So…" the blonde was startled and looked at where the voice came from and was surprised to see Sasuke standing not that far from her.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"I guess you're all better now" the guy smirked

"Uhm… y-yeah! I-ugh-

"Sakura was worried you didn't show up on your first day" Sasuke said and started walking towards the blonde.

"Sorry, I got bored waiting…" Naruko scratched the back of her neck  
"Have onii-chan gone home already?"

"Yeah… and I'm pretty sure he ain't happy to see those pillows of yours on your bed"

"Like I care!" Naruko pouted "I'm not a little girl anymore, I can do what ever I want"

"Haven't you over grown that brother complex of yours yet?" Sasuke asked but only got a glare from the red blonde  
"Guess not?"

"I don't like oniichan in that way!" the girl fumed

"Really now?"

"I… don't like him at all… I… hate oniichan…" Naruko frowned and gripped more on her sword and turned her back from Sasuke "I wish he never became my brother…"

"Then what do you want him to be then?" the raven haired boy said but got no response from the girl "I'll tell dobe you ain't coming home right now… clear things up with your mind before you go back" Sasuke said and walked out of the clearing.

Naruko let go of her sword but before it hit the ground, it vanished into thin air. But not her tears that kept flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"I just want him to be Naruto… and not Oniichan…"

Naruko jumped on roof to roof and had a perfect landing on their roof. She opened her window and climbed inside but got face to face with her older brother "Kyaa!"

"Where have you been?" Naruto said in a serious tone

"Y-you startled me!" she said and slowly stood up

"Don't change the subject, where have you been?"

"Ugh… looking for fresh air?" she forced a smile  
"They said fresh air will do well for the sick"

"Who said that? Those Keres you slaughtered?"

"H-how did you-" she practically slapped her self for thinking Sasuke wouldn't rat out on her "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun… that bastard"

"You had me worried!" Naruto exclaimed  
"You're such a pain!"

"I'm sorry oniichan… i-

"You're still a kid Naruko! You can't protect yourself!"

"A kid!? I'm 17 already! I'm your twin if you don't remember!" Naruko shouted back "I can handle my self! I'm not a little girl anymore that you have to take care of!"

"I know that, but you're still my little sister!"

"I'm not your little sister anymore niisan!" Naruko said tears started to flow out of her eyes "  
I'm a woman already! Why can't you see that!?"

"I don't want to see it!"

"Why not!? Why can't you do it! Why can't you see that I'm not your little girl anymo-

"Because I don't want to loose my little sister!" Naruto shouted and slowly kneeled on the floor "I don't want to loose you…"

"I don't want to be your twin in the first place…" Naruko said and placed her hands on her face "I don't want you to be Naruto niisan!"

"Why…"

"Because… my whole life… all you will see me as, is your sister…" the girl sat back down on the floor with a soft thud "Never will you see me as just Naruko…"

Naruto slowly looked at his sister as more tears shot from his eyes. He crawled to her and sat next to the girl.

"I'm s-sorry I'm a bad girl for ever f-feeling t-this way about you! I n-never wanted this!"

"Can't you just be contented being my little sister?" Naruto asked

"Even if I want to I c-can't!"

"That way… you can't leave my side…"

Naruko looked at Naruto who was wiping off his tears "O-onii-

"Even if you wanted to leave…"

"What are y-you s-saying niisan…"

"I know how you feel about me… back then I thought you were just being over protective, that you're just scared that I'll get hurt over those girls" Naruto said as he dropped his hands down and stared at the ceiling "I was happy and got used to the feeling of you being there where ever I go…"

"Then w-why did you leave h-home…"

"Because I might get attached to you more than how I'm suppose to… leaving home, it helped yes, but then you came here…" he paused and smiled a little "I felt those attachments again… Naruko, I don't want you to be my lover…"

"I want you to continue being my sister who never see my bad side, who doesn't want me to get hurt, who will teach me when I'm wrong, who'll know what I feel… who won't leave my side" Naruto looked at his sister and smiled "I don't want you to be one of those girls I fooled around with…"

"Oniisan…"

"I want you to be my little sister who I love… I want you to be my little Naruko who I love…" Naruto pulled the blonde girl and hugged her tightly as if he will never let go.

"I love onii chan! I wanna be your little sister forever!" Naruko cried and hugged back

"Don't leave me again ok?"  
"Ok…"

" _I'll be by onii-chan's side forever…"_

* * *

_  
_**Ruthless wrath - The ability to kill anyone by sticking her hand in the chest where the heart can be found.**

**So anyway... i'm having trouble about some fighting scenes so can anyone give ma a little hint on how to improve on that part? it'll be alot of help! so anyway... review^^**


End file.
